The Long Way Home
by thedudewithoutaname
Summary: A witch, an outsider, casted out of her world for lack of 'blood purity' and doomed to die, but somehow lives. With a power the likes that Ivalice hasn't seen in eons, she is drawn into another war, only this time there is no escaping fate. (Slight HP crossover)
1. Waterways, Shake Up and Gil

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but the plot and that's not a lot. So I'll end this rhythm and save us all a lot time.

**Summary**: She was supposed to be dead, but she lived. A witch, an outsider, casted out of her world for being 'impure' with a power that the world hasn't seen in eons. And it draws her into another war, only this time there is no escaping fate.

**Fandom**: Final Fantasy 12, slightly crossed with Harry Potter.

_(Warning, while this is lightly crossed over with Harry Potter, no main characters will be anything more than possible mentions by the OC and will not have an active roll in this story.) _

**Pairings**: Eventual BalthierOc VaanPenelo Ashe? Fran? Basch?

**Warnings**: Mentions of torture, blood, gore, and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Sexual innuendoes and dirty comedy and foul language. And anything else I forgot to mention.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_This is something I've been working on for a while and finally got the nerve to post up. This is my first time writing so I hope you all will be kind in your reviews, polite criticism will be taking under advise. Flames will be returned with sarcastic retorts of equal or greater value._

* * *

**PREFACE**

**Ivalice**

**Estersands-**

**The desert sun was merciless **stared down upon her as she trekked through the sands, stumbling with each step. Her breath sighed upon cracked and dried lips, her hands shaky as sweat slid down her back. Her deep red hair matted to her face and her dark brown eyes glazed over by pain and tiredness. She wished she could cool off…

Her eyes moved down to her right hand. Clasped tightly as if a lifeline was a wand. Yes. A wand. This young woman, was a witch. _A smart one_, she thought, but she couldn't really remember anything beyond that so maybe the smart thing was just wishful thinking. She waved her wand, a cooling charm on her lips…but the power wasn't there. She was drained, hurt and tired.

'_London bridges falling down, falling down…' _the song helped her keep walking forward even though her legs threatened to buckle and she struggled to stand upward. Why was she here again? She thought to herself, trying to think through the agony and fear throbbing through her body. Desperately, she tried to cling to the pieces of her minds, trying to keep them together.

_"Hurry! Skylar! Hurry, they are coming!"—who is coming?—men. Terrible, horrid men dressed in black, dressed for death, but death they didn't deliver. Instead they delivered pain._

_Chains-screams-pain-tortured._

_"Crucio!"_

Huh? That word almost sent her into a hysterical mood. What a horrid word. She closed her lips, pressing her lips into a line trying to remember more. _Pain, white hot like an intense inferno…that's why I don't like that word. Blood—screams—all too much—school, magic, hopefulness and home turned into prison and agony—bad, bad, wicked man, hope he is dead—"Where did you get your wand?" A toad like woman in too much pink asked. Her smile was vile-they tortured her, tortured and took everything until she had nothing, not even memories. Then a veil—? _She sighed, placing her head in her hands. She remembered it mostly, that was enough for today. Remembering made her head hurt badly.

Something glittered in the distance. Her head popped up and she looked more alive than a sitting buzzard bait for the first time in a while. Her eyes widened and she thought happily, _Water? Water? WATER! _All sense of reason was gone, she blames roaming the never ending desert for her slip up in sanity as she lunged forward, never noticing the small village she entered or its villagers. Instead, she threw herself into the water without a second thought. But then she had a third thought:

_COLD! COLD! IT'S SO COLD!_

Despite this, she didn't surface. Instead she relished the feeling on her skin for a good minute or so before surfacing when the need for air became too much to bear. Greedily she sucked the air in, feeling joy for the first time…in forever…She tilted her head, looking down at her reflection with a frown. It was her face, but things weren't right. The color was off. As if sensing that, her hair became a bright purple and her eyes a bright green. She frowned, _No, that's not right either. _But she left it as it was. Too tired to remember, how she got here or particularly where here was. Instead, the witch slid down onto the wet bank. Within seconds, she was out cold.

She never noticed the large ship with a red flag and snake like insignia, one that stopped and took notice of her.

* * *

—**Eight months later**

**"You, there. Can you hear me?"** A deep, booming voice questioned.

Reks Rastbane slowly opened his eyes. He blinked hard, trying to clear his vision and when the blurriness faded he stared at the knight crouching in front of him. He was a weary looking man, his blonde hair matted down in sweat and his eyes grim, seeing too much death. Another knight a few feet away said, "It's as I feared. They're slowing us down."

"Do not say that." The kneeling knight snapped at his companion. "Not all of us are here for love of battle. He fights to defend his homeland." The knight turned his gaze back onto Reks. "Your name?"

"Reks, sir." He replied. "My name's Reks."

The knight nodded. "Good. Reks. You bore a few cuts, but you are still whole. Can you stand?" He asked.

"I think so…" Reks shakily replied.

He held out his hand and Reks grabbed it, letting the knight help him stand. Reks looked around and forced the lump in his throat away as his eyes roamed over countless dead bodies scattered across the ground.

"Think you can fight?" The knight questioned.

Reks nodded, "I'm fine, sir."

"How old are you, Reks?" The knight held a troubled expression on his face.

"Seventeen, sir."

"Young." The troubled expression cemented on his face. "Family?"

"My brother is all I have left, sir. He's two years younger than I. Living in Rabanastre." Reks' shakiness and queasiness faded as he answered question. He felt a lot better now.

The knight shook his head lightly. "You're barely old enough to be a man. You shouldn't be forced to wield a sword."

"No, sir." Reks shook his head defiantly. "I wanted to fight. For my homeland and for my parents."

"Time, Basch!" The dark haired knight told him. "Save the discussion for later. We must reach the King before they act! Or all our efforts will be in vain."

Basch sent him a look. "I'm aware of the situation."

"We've found them!"

"Over there!"

A group of enemy soldiers, outfitted in armor and helmets, stormed out of the fortress with their swords drawn. Basch ordered quickly, "Vossler, go ahead! I will handle this rabble."

Vossler nodded, "Godspeed."

Vossler and most of the Dalmascan fleet head into the fortress while Basch rushed forward with a deadly grace taking out all the soldiers in a matter of seconds. Reks gasped at the sight of such power. Basch turned back, gifted him with a small smirk. "Steady, Reks. Keep your wits about you and you'll make it. We move!"

Basch rushed into the fortress and Reks followed without hesitation. They found more bodies lying askewed, as they moved through the gate and they found themselves at a bridge. "It is time," Basch announced. "We will drive back any Imperials standing between us and the King. Dalmasca's future hangs in the balance. Stay focused on the foes before…" He trailed off, looking perplexed and halted in the middle of the bridge.

Reks asked after a moment of silence, "Captain?"

Basch's head snapped and he gasped as a floating mechanical unit hastily flew towards them. It rapidly descends, one of the group said in shock, "An Air Cutter!"

Reks pulled out his sword, wondering how a sword could beat such a thing. He followed Basch's example doing as he did, and he thought maybe with all of them working together, this Air Cutter might not stand a chance.

He dodged as it shot another round of lasers' at him. He flinched as he didn't dodge quickly enough and the laser hit his arm. Crying out in pain, he fell to his knees and struggled to stand. Meer seconds later, he felt air ripple of energy wash over him and then relief from the pain. A strong hand landed on his shoulder pulling him up and he looked up seeing Basch standing there. As soon as he helped Reks to his feet, Basch stepped forward and a dark energy curling around his arms before he pushed out into a beam of incredible power. It hit the Air Cutter, tearing through it as if paper.

The pilot's voice was high with panic. "Antlion, this is Tonberry! My engines are hit. She'll not hold much longer!" After receiving a reply, "My thanks, Antlion! Tonberry disengaging!"

The Air Cutter quickly flies away, sparking and quaking all the way. The group ran ahead, but Basch paused for a moment, looking around with a dark expression. He asked quietly, "Vossler. Where are you?"

Reks frowned. "What if Captain Azelas has fallen?"

Basch turned to face Reks. "Don't talk such nonsense!" He barked. "Vossler's laughed in the face of Death far too many times for him to stop now. Men like him don't die in places like this." He turned and walked forward. Reks watched him for a moment before following. "We must make haste to reach the King. We will take him to safety."

"Is his majesty unharmed?" Reks asked, fearing the worst.

"He'll agree to an unconditional surrender." Basch informed him. "They would not dare touch him until the wax on his seal is dry."

"But if we arrive after he's signed the treaty-" Reks questioned as they all raced up the stairs. Basch stopped suddenly, holding out his arm causing them to do the same.

"Wait." Basch said, his brows furrowing. Realizing it was clear, he nodded, "Quickly, Reks!"

The ran into the fortress, but if they had stayed a moment longer, they would have seen the large doors slam open and a person run on to the other bridge just a good quarter of a mile away. This person was draped in white robes, floating around them almost making them look ethereal being in the moonlight. Like a ghost.

"Stop in the name of the Empire!"

The white robe person turned around, flicking their wrist towards the guard and red beam shot out striking the guard down. The white robe person pulled their hood farther over their face and started walking across the bridge when the sound of metallic footfalls became louder and louder.

White Robe slowed down and the doors busted open reveal six or seven guards. "There! There!"

White Robe turned intent on going back the way they came when they came face to face with more guards. White Robe looked back and forth at the approaching guard, a sick realization filling them. They were trapped. A wave of tension moved across their body before they back up into the railing. A small gasp escaped White Robe's lips, as they glanced over the edge. It was a long way down to the ocean, with sharp rocks sticky up out of it ominously.

The metallic footfalls of guards gaining on them grew louder and louder and the person did the only thing they could. White Robe got up on top of the railing and the guards shouted, "Stop! Don't!"

White Robe, without hesitation, jumped.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**'Waterways, Shake Up and Gil'**

**2 and half years later**

**The streets of Rabanastre** were always busy. People shopping and out and about despite the Imperial Guards always standing waiting to cause them trouble. But today it was more busy than usual, because today the New Consul would be visiting. Of course, a feast and dancing and celebration must be prepared for such things. However several Rabanastans were not happy about this. One in particular was Vaan Ratsbane, a boy just a year shy of being a man with short blondish white hair, bleached by the desert sun and his skin tanned and toned. His brushed off his black legging, after slipping on his new armored boot he had finally saved enough for. He fixed his vest and stepped down further into the cool dark waterways when the gate behind him slammed shut. He hissed turning to the young boy following him, "Kyte!"

"Sorry, I tripped." Kyte whispered back. His cherub like face covered in panic and apology, as the eight year old boy shuffled his feet nervously.

"We have to be quiet if Mig—" Vaan began.

"—Migelo finds out you were sneaking down here?" Finished an amused female voice. Vaan and Kyte both jumped and turned to find a slender, short female standing in their path hands on her hips. She had a short, pixie cut dark brown hair the very tips were white and seemed to be glowing lightly. Her deep blue eyes alit with mirth as a subtle smirk curled upon her soft lips. Her white sleeveless shirt with golden trimming clung to her, and black legging similar to Vaan's except stopping at mid thigh, and more form fitting. She also had red belts (one wrapped around her waist and one on her right leg) attached to the red bag for supplies out of the way and safely secured. Her boots were up to her knees and covered in armor. She said, looking from Kyte to Vaan, "Do you want to explain yourselves?"

Vaan crossed his arms and snorted. "To you?"

The young woman raised an eyebrow, an amused tilt to her mouth. "You want to explain it to Migelo?" She asked, sweetly.

"No," Vaan quickly lost the attitude. "No…I'm training for the desert."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding.

"Don't tell Migelo," Vaan asked. "Please, Sky."

Skylar 'Sky' Bey looked over them before nodding. "Fine, I won't tell. But hurry so Migelo doesn't find you down here and then he'll find out that I knew about it…" She admitted with a sheepish grin. "I don't wish for another lecture."

Vaan grinned. "Thanks, Sky." His grin slipped and he peered at her curiously, "What are you doing down here?"

"Just gathering my thought." She waved off the question before heading up the stairs. "Kyte, I think Migelo has work for you. Don't dawdle down here with Vaan all day, alright?"

"Okay!"

Sky just shook her head in amusement at the pair before jogging up the stairs and left the waterways. Looking back and forth, making sure no one saw her she continued up to the city streets. Not that she didn't like Low Town, but the darkness and the looming gloom that settled here especially today of all days, made the hair on her neck stand on end. Rolling her shoulders in restlessness movement, she got up to main street, glancing at the imperial guards warily before continuing on in a cool and confident stride. _If you walk like a guilty man, you'll be treated as a guilty man_, she thought, head held high. Not that Sky was guilty of anything. Much.

Okay. That was a blatant lie. She loved torturing the guards. Playing pranks, _harmless_ pranks! _Mostly harmless_, she grinned. There was this one time, they were hauling in cannons for reasons the citizens of Rabanastre were still unaware of, and they were all new and shiny! And Sky may have wandered near one and accidentally set it off.

But that was so not her fault. Seriously, how was she suppose to know that the cannon used magicks? And magicks hated her. The next time was however on purpose. A guard had shoved Migelo down and Sky as well as others were furious. The next day the man found his armor filled with a mysterious powder and he broke out in a terrible rash.

And then there…well, you get it.

Apparently the guards didn't appreciate her brand of humor because she saw a wanted poster (that looked nothing like her thank heavens) for the _Trickster_. It took her ten minutes to stop laughing after discovering this. And then twenty more to listen to Migelo who was far more clever than any bucket head, to lecture her on not getting in trouble.

Sky's fingers twitched. Today was a big day, guards would be even more on edge, it wouldn't be a good day to mess with them. It just wouldn't. Too bad her conscious sounded like Migelo, and she rarely listened to him.

* * *

A target. It was what she needed.

Few imperial soldiers weren't half bad, and actually did what they were supposed to without stomping on the people of Rabanastre's feet while doing it. It a true rarity to come across such a soldier. More than few however, went out of their way to bully people for no good reason. And Sky was walking through the market place when she found her targets.

Two guards who shuffling along, shoving citizens out of the way as if they had the right of way. Sky's expression became more and more stony with each assault. She glanced around and saw a man selling some cockatrice, her hand twitched prepared to do her thing when she caught sight of a familiar blond.

About a few feet away sat Vaan (Sky thought, _Either that was the quickest training ever or I've just wasted half of the day looking for prank victims_) who tossed a fruit into the air, caught it, and took a bite out of it. His eyes, she realized were on the same two imperial soldier that she had been following. The soldier grabbed a vendor by his throat. Sky's eyes narrowed watching no one stop, in fact, they all seemed to quickly shuffle away.

"Huh? What'd you say?" The soldier snapped, his Arcadian accent coming out slurred.

"Sir, you haven't paid, and-" Before the vendor finish speaking, the soldier tightened his hold on the man's throat. The soldier got into the vendor's face and sneered, "What? Haven't paid?"

"On second thought, please, sir," the vendor choked out, terrified. "Take it. It is a gift."

Sky glowered at the soldiers, feeling the urge to slip her wand out of her wand holder and throw a Bat-boogey jinx at him. She bit the inside of her cheek to try and resist the urge. The other soldier just shook his head, "Leave the poor sod be. We don't want trouble today."

Don't want trouble? Sky's eyebrows rose at the incredulity of the statement. _You are the one causing it!_

The first soldier removed his chokehold, "Your luck, peddler."

As the soldier walked away, Sky jumped when Vaan bumped into the snide soldier before running off, giving a shout of, "Sorry."

"Watch where you're going, churl!" The soldier snapped.

"What? My pouch! It's gone!"

Sky fought a smirk when she realized what Vaan had done. The soldier realized, "The boy!"

She paused, shooting a worriedly glance back, but the worry left as a group of Bangaa and Seeq and humes blocked the way. The soldier snapped demanding the group move.

They didn't. The soldiers were stuck. Smirk back in place, she went to find Vaan forgetting her mission. It didn't take long. He was standing on the narrow way from east side of town to the west side and turned to make sure he wasn't be pursued. He blinked in surprise at seeing her and Sky smiled before saying, "Look out."

He about jumped a foot in the air, causing Sky to chuckle when the peppy blonde-hair girl, not much older than Vaan took the money pouch from him. Vaan whirled around, sending the blond a slight glare, "Hey, that's mine!"

The blonde, a head short than Vaan, put her hands on her hips, scowling at him. "What do you mean, _yours_? You've been stealing again," she snapped then sent Sky a glare too. "And _you _didn't stop him!"

"What? When did I become responsible for him?" Sky demanded while at the same time, Vaan snapped, "I don't need babysitter, Penelo!"

Penelo pursed her lips. "What happens if they catch you? We need you to be there for us, Vaan. You're no good to anyone if you're locked away in a dungeon! That goes for you too, Sky! Don't think I don't know what you've been up to."

"I haven't done anything too bad…" She had earlier this week stolen from a guard, but no one knew that. That left the hunt she had gone, which Migelo had strictly forbidden her from doing. But it wasn't like everyone knew that. Sky wondered however, "Who talked?"

"Tomaj," Penelo said, turning back to Vaan as Sky muttered under her breath about 'nosy and talkative bar owners that needed to shut their mouths'.

"Oh, what, am I the leader now?" Vaan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned away from Penelo's stare, feeling a slight pang of guilt. "We're orphans. The first thing you learn is you gotta watch out for yourself. C'mon Penelo. You know it as well as I do."

Vaan turned back around to face his friend when he catches Penelo peering inside the money pouch. "Hey, you give that back!" Vaan said, startled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought that this money was the people of Dalmasca's property." Her voice was slightly smug, pink lips turned up amusement as her brown eyes dared Vaan to contradict her statement. Vaan glared at Sky who chuckled.

"Well," Sky stated grinning, "you do say that."

Penelo's lip curled up and she continued still smugly, "The Imperials stole it from us, so it's only fair that we take it back. It's our duty as Dalmascans."

She took out a silver coin; Vaan grabbed the pouch back from her with a slight pout. "Yeah, but I never said anything about taking it back from me!"

Penelo raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed trying to fight off amusement. "This is for that bread you took the other day. Just because I help Migelo out every now and then…" She paused trying to figure out how to say the next words as gently as she could, "it doesn't mean that you get to eat for free, too, you know."

Vaan's face fell. "I know that." His voice sounded so defeated. "You think I like living like this?"

Before Penelo or Sky could say anything a giant shadow passes over the them. The trio looked up to see a airship overheard, eclipsing the sun. Vaan gazed at it longingly and Sky nudged him in the ribs with her elbow gently. He looked at her, she assured him, "You'll get there one day."

The downtrodden expression was replaced with an eager grin. "You're right. One of these days I'll fly an airship of my own. I'll be a sky pirate, free to go where I will."

Penelo looked at him with a wistful smile, and Sky thought with a shake of her head, _Those two are so oblivious._

Penelo turned walking away, "Well, be careful. You'll never fly anything if you're rotting in a dungeon! Oh, Migelo had some errands that need doing. He wanted you to drop by his place. It might be a good idea to lend a hand!" She added when Sky moved to go her own way, "_Both_ of you!"

Sky wrinkled her nose and said sullenly, "Yes, mother hen."

Penelo shot her a look, entertained by her response rather than angered before disappearing around the corner. Sky turned Vaan, "You lead the way."

The two sprinted in a race, weaving through people and causing more than a few curses to fly into the air. Sky caught sight of a familiar green sign and then smiled as she caught sight of the elderly blue Bangaa is standing in front of his shop. "Hello, Migelo."

"Ah, Sky, Vaan, I was waiting." Migelo nodded at the two of them.

Vaan rubbed the back of his neck. "Penelo said you needed something?"

"Had me some packages supposed to be arriving by courier in the morning," Migelo informed him. "Perhaps he ran into some trouble out in the desert. Now I've no foodstuffs to prepare for the banquet tonight!"

"So you want me to find this courier?" Vaan asked, excited for the challenge. "Hey, no problem!"

"No problem? The desert teems with trouble. I'd be sending you to an early grave, m'boy." Migelo said, as if the thought were outrageous and Sky winced, watching as Vaan's pride deflated. "No, I've arranged for some replacement goods from Tomaj over at the Sandsea."

"So you want me to go to the tavern to pick 'em up?"

"Actually, I asked Kytes to do that. Wouldn't you know he's gone missing on me, too. Bah." Migelo ran a hand down his scaly face. "I can't leave my shop, and I've got Penelo on another chore at the moment, you see. I want you to run over to the sandsea and fetch Kytes back! What do you say?"

"Sounds wild." Vaan said, blandly.

Sky elbowed him in the gut and he sent her a glare.

Migelo pointed out, "It's easy work, and you'll thank me for it someday."

Vaan walked off and Sky looked at the Bangaa. "What do you need me to do Migelo?"

Migelo looked at her. "Oh, nothing. Yuji just informed me that your order is in and that if want it today, you need to get it before they close up shop."

"Oh," her eyes widened in surprise. "Right. Thank you. See you later, Migelo."

"See you later, Skylar. And stay out of trouble."

"Don't I always?" Sky didn't want for his response as she dashed back into the chaos. She hurried down to the magic store, dodging the building crowd who were eagerly awaiting the festivities. She with out hesitation shoved the magic shop door open, apologizing to the small Moogle she almost hit, who squeaked at her ignored. She practically bouncing up to the counter.

"Hey, Skylar," Yuji's voice boomed through the magic shop causing all his customers to jump. Sky however just grinned. Yuji knelt behind the counter who was searching around for something. "Gotta something for ya…where are you rotten little…there!"

He seized something from under the counter and held out a red envelope. It was an inch thick and about a foot in length. She reached out, unable to believe that it was finally here. She stared at it in disbelief while pulling out the correct amount of gil.

"Thanks, Yuji," she handed over the gil. "You're a life saver."

She took the package, thanking him again before turning around to head towards the exit when the pull on her magic became too much. She glanced at all the scrolls: fire, blizzard, cura, and much more. This world's magic was so finicky…when it came to her that is. Almost as if temptation was too great, she lifted her hand out and her fingers ran over the parchments covered in runes. The symbols glowed upon contact and a terrible chill ran through her. She felt as if she would never be warm again.

"Holy crap!"

"It's freezing."

Sky jumped away from the scroll and shivered, looking around the shop. Everything was now covered in a small layer of frost and more than a few shoppers had icicles hanging from their nose. A nervous chuckle rose from her as she realized she was the only one not covered in frost. Slowly, she moved towards the door, carefully not to trip on the random pile of snow on the floor then when a voice said, "Hey, she isn't frozen!"

"Skylar…" Yuji bemoaned, knowingly.

She threw herself out the door and ran down the street dodging people, feeling laughter bubbling up in her throat. Gods, she was an accident waiting to happen. She shouldn't have gone in there. It was tempting fate, this world's magic was difference from hers. More restraint where hers more wild and when they clashed…well…it didn't work out. Especially when Sky tried the thunder spell. Penelo's hair wasn't always that short and Sky was fearful of the little blonde's wrath ever since.

Looking at the red envelope in her hands, she gently opened it revealing a sketchbook with black leather bidding as well as a charcoal pencil. It was hard to come by such things here in Rabanastre. The Empire had such tight restraint on everything, even silly things like drawing paper. She wondered idly if they wanted to break Rabanastre's spirit which, even after its surrender, was still strong.

But she digress, when she found Yuji had connection to get such supplies, she took the chance. Biting her lip, she closed the envelope and headed towards the Eastgate wanting to find something to draw. It had been so long since she had the opportunity draw. Only when she got to the Eastgate, her happiness went spiraling down. As she approached the doors, she was grabbed by a harsh hand.

"Where do you think you are going," the soldier's tone freaked her out sending chills down her spine and made her blood freeze, "_you filthy mud blood!"_

Suddenly Skylar wasn't at the East Gate, instead she was in a horrible prison. Rats running just past her feet and she hastily pulled her legs up her chest, trying to get away from them. Why was she here? Why did she have to come back to this horrible place?

As the Death Eater drew closer, Sky wanted to cry.

But she didn't have tears left.

"Answer me whelp!" The Death Eater shook her violently by the shoulders. "An-"

Sky forced her eyes closed, squeezing them tightly as she forced herself back into reality.

"Oh, gee, that's too bad." Vaan's voice pulled her away from the cell and she realized, she was hanging limp in the soldier's grasp. "You see, it just so happens that your provisioner for the fete tonight…" Sky refrained from commenting that 'provisioner' wasn't a word as the numbness slowly drained from her mind, and Vaan stepped to her side. "He sent us to pick up a few choice morsels for the, uh, Consul's dining pleasure. He wants 'em quick. I got the writ of transit right here." He held it out. "See? Signed: Migelo. I'd just hate to see the Consul upset because his food wasn't ready on time. And I'd sure hate to see him take it out on you."

_You clever, smug little bastard._ Sky looked at him, with pride. _You just went up in my esteem. _Vaan as if he could hear her thoughts (which hopefully not because that would be _awkward) _smirked a little broader.

The soldier stumbled over his words. "The Lord Consul is a great man...and not one to take offense at such trifling...matters…" He glanced behind him to see the other two soldiers approach him. He grumbled, with an aggravated sigh, "Move along, you two! Wouldn't do to keep the Consul waiting. Right! Gates are closed after this!"

The guard let her go, and she scrambled after Vaan as he ran out of the gates. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and Vaan asked, "What happened back there? You totally froze."

Sky flinched. Froze didn't even cover it. It had been a while since she had such an episode like that, grateful that Penelo and Vaan had never seen her on such a day. The only person who had seen her flip out was Tomaj and he sported a black eye for a week when he tried to help her. Meeting his worried gaze, she said, "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to…worry you." Steeling her resolve, she lied through her teeth, "I'm not feeling well lately."

"Have you seen a healer?"

"No. It's nothing for a healer." She gave him a wan smile when he frowned down at her with a too serious expression, especially on him. "Don't worry, Vaan. I'll be my old self in just a few minutes."

"Fine…but we'll have Migelo check you out," Vaan said firmly.

"Channeling Penelo much?" Sky retorted. "One mother hen is enough, don't need two."

"I am not a mother hen!" Vaan looked horrified at the thought that Sky laughed so hard that she fell to her knees not caring at the people who was looking their way.

"I don't know…" she got up and sent him mischievous grin. "I think I see some feathers." He tried dodging her attempts at poking his sides, a reluctant laughter building him.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop worrying," Vaan held up his hands in surrender.

"That's all I ask," Sky said, arms falling down to her sides.

Vaan wanted to point out she didn't ask, but it would probably lead her back to poking his sides again and he didn't want that. "Think you well enough to go to the Eastersands with me?"

"Why do you need to go there?" She asked, blinking.

"Why do you need to go there?" Vaan replied in kind.

"Nothing important. Just a walk," Sky shrugged.

"So I put all that effort into saving you for a walk?" Vaan asked, grinning when she sent him a scowl.

"If that's what you call _saving_," she sniffed.

"Oh…I do." Vaan informed her smugly as the brick road turning into shifting sand. Sky shook her head, letting him have the last word and put her hand on her dagger, turning her attention to any approaching fiends.

She tried to appear unfazed as Vaan kept sending her concerned glances, but she was far from unfazed. In fact, she more rattled than she had been in a long time. She hated those memories, those nightmares, and every time she thought herself better, every time she thought herself okay…they came back worse than ever. Part of her wanted to forget everything, she had already forgotten a lot, why not loose it all? And the other part of her clung to those brief flickers of her past, because it was all she really had.

Her fingers moved across her left forearm, moved across the scar hidden by clothing. She remember a lot of things, and she didn't remember a lot of things. She remembered (or perhaps relearned is a better term) were spells, enchantments. A small blue pouch hidden on her with the word TARDIS knitted on it, where she had stashed her sketchbook and pencil in, that was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside held books, pictures, rations, tents and other random things. When Vaan found out about the pouch, he had tried stealing it and when Sky caught him, he asked her to make him one. She pointed out that she didn't know how. She laughed at the memory of him sulking around like she kicked his puppy.

Sky's finger ran over the bag, hidden beneath the thin layer of armor, right above her heart. She had spent hours pouring over those books, hoping for some clue to her past and found nothing save her name. **Skylar Bey.**

Knowing one's name, was a priceless thing. It was an identifier, a word that meant who you were and perhaps it should be enough. But for Sky it just wasn't. She shook her head away from depressing thoughts, turning to Vaan and caught him holding a piece of paper. Seeing the crudely drawn monster, Sky asked, "You're out on a hunt?"

Vaan nodded.

"Aww! Vaan, you're first hunt! I wish I had a camera!" Sky felt like a proud sister, smiling broadly at the Dalmascan boy.

He blushed. "Cut it out." Then it fell into puzzlement, "What's a camera?"

"It's a thing that captures pictures," Sky informed him. Vaan nodded though she sensed she confused him more than before. She took his mind off of it, by antagonizing a wolf like fiend.

Okay, it wasn't antagonizing as it was an accident. She slipped on a rock and landed on top of one like it was horse. It jumped, trying to snap at her and throw her off at the same time. Vaan for a moment stood there before bursting out in peels of laughter. Sky finally fell off the beast and onto the sand, before snapping as the fiend trying to pounce on her as revenge, "A little help!"

It was a quick kill, with the both of them working together. Vaan wanted to keep the pelt and Sky told him, serious, "I'm not carrying it."

"Why not? Your bag can hold anything!" Vaan argued back.

"No way that is going in the Tardis! It'll make it stink!"

After more than a few pointed glares, and eye rolls, Sky finally relented. Vaan had the nerve to look smugly at her and she glare him I'll-kill-you later glare which of course wiped it off his face.

"There!" Sky pointed out see the red tomato with a body dancing about. "There's the Rotten Tomato."

"Rouge," Vaan corrected, looking amused. "Rouge Tomato."

"Whatever." Sky rolled her eyes then ordered, "Go kill it."

"Alright, bossy," Vaan dodged the slap she sent at him.

Vaan rushed towards the Rouge Tomato, Sky followed behind lazily and watched carefully, just in case she had to lend some help.

Vaan went straight to the point, literally. He brought out his sword and lunged it at the tomato thing. No sneaky up, no preamble, just slice and dice tomato head. She had to admit, she was impressed and envious at the same time. She had to work hard at being half as graceful in fighting, and Vaan, well, it just seemed he was born to be fighter. _Just like his brother, _she thought with a bitter sweet sorta smile.

She had never gotten the chance to meet Reks, but she had heard so many tales from Migelo and Penelo and others. It took a long time before Vaan (who had been angry at Migelo after the bangaa gave Sky a job, stating he was replacing Reks) opened up to her.

"Ah!" Vaan hissed as a jagged tooth split open his side.

Sky's eyes widened in panic and in an instance she was by her friend's side, dagger out. When the Tomato tried to lunge at Vaan again, Sky slashed at it causing it to leap backwards.

"Oh, bring it on Tomato head," Sky told it as it went to go after Vaan again. The Dalmascan boy had pissed it off something fierce. "I eat your kind."

The Rotten Tomato froze in attacking Vaan and slowly turned towards Sky. A sudden sensation of foreboding filled her as she stared into the red eyeless face when it's mouth opened really long pointy fangs that it apparently stole from a saber tooth tiger. Its grin said, _Let me return the favor._

Sky let out a scream as if lunged towards her.

* * *

Several minutes later, and after lots of slashing and hitting, the victors stood tall…well, Vaan did. Sky was on the ground nursing the bite wound on her leg and the burns on her arm. "Stupid, ugly tomato…why the hell does it need to breath fire anyways?" Sky looked to Vaan and demanded.

Vaan down a potion, after Sky declined one saying her wounds were superficial then sent her a toothy grin. "Maybe it wanted you toasted."

Sky favored him with a flat look, "That's not funny."

"Yes, yes it is," Vaan laughed.

"Oh…go choke on your potion!" Sky said, putting the ointment in her bag and stood. She turned and marched up the sandy hill, eyeing the giant tyrannosaurus type monster of in the distance with a shudder when Vaan grabbed her arm, pulling her to an abrupt halt. "Dude! What the-"

He knelt down and she looked right where she was about to step. A wave of sadness washed over her, as she saw the red flower and Vaan whispered out, "Galbana lilies…Never thought I'd see them growing out here." He picked them. "This'll make a nice souvenir."

Sky felt as if she need to do something. It was obvious the flower was bringing up painful memories of his brother Reks, but she also knew that Vaan wasn't one to be coddle. He didn't like feeling weak, so instead, she gifted him a small smile, "Let's head back to town. Have to get them in some water soon or they will wilt."

Vaan nodded and the trip back to the gates was filled with silence. Once they came upon the gates, Sky paused at the seeing the large crowd. Sharing a look with Vaan, she wondered out, "Wonder what's going on."

"Probably guards being jerks," Vaan replied.

Sky snorted, but didn't disagree with the very true statement. Then she spotted a familiar face running towards them.

"Vaan! Sky!" Kyte gave Sky a hug, and Sky returned it. The boy pulled back and hurriedly told them, "I guess I'm not the only one who got locked out of the city! I told Penelo about the mark you were going after, and I guess I got her worrying." Sky smirked as a light blush found its way on Vaan's face. "So the two of us headed out here to find you. As soon as I stepped out, the guards closed the gates and things got crazy. I haven't been able to find her since."

"Stand back, there! Back! This gate's closed until the ceremony's over, do you hear?" The guard snapped at the crowd.

"Are you serious?" Sky sighed, putting her hand to her forehead, feeling a headache forming. A loud sqwack made every turn to see a fancily-garbed white chocobo. The guard shouted, "Open the gate!" He then told the crowd to get out of the way.

"Wait a second! How come you let these chocobos through the gate and not us?"

"This here's a pedigreed parader, boy. Cost tens of thousands of gil, this one did." The soldier snapped, staring at Vaan as if he were something on the bottom of his shoe.

"That's such a shame," Sky stepped in before Vaan could say anything else, "the Empire would spend money on birds when it would be better suited to get hire a more intelligent militia."

"What was that, you cur!" The soldier got into Sky's face. She didn't even flinch when his spit hit her cheek, instead she wiped it off with the back on her hand trying not to gag.

"I thought I was pretty clear with what I said," Sky said, conversationally. The soldier shoved Sky harshly back and Vaan grabbed her. In doing so he dropped the Galbana lilies, and he gasped when the chocobo stomped all over them.

Vaan angrily glared at the soldiers and snapped, "That does it!"

Sky grabbed his shoulders as he tried to lung forward and pulled him back. "Vaan-" He slipped out from her fingers.

Before Vaan got to the soldier, Migelo appeared in the nick of time. Sky let out of relieved sigh, not bothering to hide how her shoulders slumped. "Ho ho! A fine, fine chocobo you have there. Yes! Tchita Downs stock, if I'm not mistaken. Change the soil, change the chocobo. Am I right?"

Penelo dodged around Migelo and grabbed Vaan's hand, sending him a concerned look when she noticed his glare. The blonde girl looked towards Sky, whose hair was now jet black and the bouncy curls fallen straight, and Sky shook her head.

"Yes, yes. Different soil means different banquet, too. Take a Dalmascan Barose wine, eh? It may lack the flavor and depth of some of your Archadian wines…" Migelo was in a discussion with the guard and held out the bottle of wine. "But it has a certain strength of character. It's not bad, really, once you get used to it. Care for some, sirs? There's more than enough for all to cool their throats, of course."

Sky watched the first soldier grab the wine and turn to his second in command, "You, let these carts through then we close this gate as ordered."

Her eyebrows rose as she came to stand behind Penelo, Vaan was taller than her and blocked her view. "Note to self…carry wine."

Vaan's shoulder shook as he repressed a laugh, knowing that laughing right now would be bad. Penelo sent Sky a little glare, but she was fighting down a grin of her own.

Migelo nodded, as the people gathered in front of the gate pass through. Migelo turned to face the group of orphans, "Don't you give me a scare like that. Especially you Sky." Sky looked down as he sent her a pointed glare, a sad pang hitting her chest. She didn't like upset Migelo, after all he had done for her. "You're lucky that ended where it did."

Sky nodded slowly. Vaan did too.

A loud bell rang, making Sky jerked her head towards the city. Migelo turned, "Ah, the ceremony'll be starting soon. I'd best be hurrying."

Vaan rushed inside. Penelo stared for a second before Sky grabbed her arm, urging, "Come on, or he'll leave us in the dust!"

Penelo started running and shouted, "Vaan! Wait! What is it? Vaan?"

It took them a few minutes to shocking realize that Vaan was heading to where the new Consul would be giving his speech. Sky wrinkled her nose in confusion, knowing Vaan must have some weird reason for wanting to go there.

A float ventured through the streets of Rabanastre. Vaan spotted and ran faster to chase after it. Penelo and Sky quickened their pace to follow him. Sky eyes roamed over the float. It was way over the top, golden and silver. _Whoever was on it must be someone important,_ Sky found the man. He had a tall, strong, and intimidating look. Definitely not a man one would want to go toe to toe with-or meet in a dark alley. His long dark hair moved as he glanced over their way, reveal a strong handsome face and Sky felt her blood turn into ice as her mind swirled into dread.

She halted, neither Penelo nor Vaan noticing their friend falling into panic mode. Her lungs seized not letting her catch her breath as her mind suddenly felt fuzzy. And as soon as the panic came, it went. She was left, barely able to stop herself from falling over as all the energy left her. Taking in a much needed breath, she shook her head. _It must be lack of sleep. That's got to be it._

Sky turned her gaze from the parade to the crowd trying to pick out Vaan and Penelo when the Judge stood up at the podium letting everything settle before shouting, "We will have order!" All noise died down, and Sky could feel the tension so thick, one could cut it with a wooden spoon. "I give you your new consul...His Imperial Highness Lord Vayne Solidor... Commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Ar-"

Vayne walked towards the crowd, leaving the Judge to sputter after him, "Your Excellency!"

He approached his float, and Sky turned her gaze to the bleachers to see Vaan and Penelo sitting there. She hurriedly sat beside them and Penelo whispered, "Where did you go?"

"…the crowd got in my way," she didn't look Penelo in the eye as she made the false excuse, feeling horrible to lying again to one of her friends.

Penelo didn't have time to ponder her friend's guilty expression for Vayne's voice grabbed their attention, "People of Rabanastre! Is it with hatred you look upon your consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?"

His voice made Sky physically ill and she felt it crawl across her skin like oil making her feel dirty or unclean. But she shoved it away and answered his question while looking at him as if he were stupid. "Duh!"

"Spit on your Empire!"

"Go back to Archadia!"

Vayne bowed his head slightly as if grieved by this and spoke his voice commanding yet softer, drawing everyone in, "There was little point in asking. But know this: I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of your fallen king, and rightly so." The people listened to words, their faces falling in surprise and the anger melting away. Sky raised an eyebrow at them. "King Raminas loved his people. Strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now, he remains among you, protecting you. His ardor for the peace and weal of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your king honor. Together, let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire. Two years now divide us from war's bitter end. Yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace. A pall only you may cast off! Achieve but this one thing... and your hatred of me, and of the Empire, will grieve me not!"

People glanced at each other in disbelief. Sky felt the exact same way while Penelo and Vaan, true teenagers looked about to fall asleep.

"I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca!" He promised with such a fierceness that the people couldn't help but believe him. "Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace... you do honor to their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you."

Vayne bowed to them, and then slowly crowd began to cheer causing Penelo and Vaan jumped in surprise at the positive reaction. Sky stared at the man, repressing a shudder and muttered, "A true politician."

"Huh?" Vaan looked at her.

"Knows all the right words," Sky pointed out, "to the crowd on his side. Who knows if he will deliver on them, to me its doubtful."

Penelo blinked at the cynicism. "We can always hope, right?"

Sky looked at the young girl, before giving a small nod. "Suppose those no harm in hope." _Except when it lets you down._

Vayne stepped off the float. A soldier asked, "Is Rabanastre to your liking, my Lord?"

"It is magnificent! Take this cathedral, for instance," Vayne gestured to a massive cathedral looming in the distance; the soldier turned around to see it. "Elegant, yet whimsical in its execution. A stunning example of Galtean architecture. I hope Lord Gramis might one day look upon it himself."

Sky watched Vayne intently as Migelo was introduced to him. She couldn't help, but feel bad for her Bangaa friend. Vayne gave her the creeps even from here, she couldn't imagine what Migelo felt.

"How can he stand to bow to him like that?" Vaan asked, angrily. So angry that Sky's head snapped towards him and stared at him in shock.

Penelo defended Migelo, "Vaan, you just do not get it, do you. He's not doing it because he wants to."

"I know. It's just-" Vaan began but Sky cut him off.

"So, what would you do different?" Sky demanded. She held her hand up to point at him, she shook her head before stating, "Think hard, Vaan. These guard when we," she gestured between the two of them, "disrespect them get pissed. Can you imagine what they'd do if we disrespected…_the Consul_?"

The last words were spat out like a curse.

The young boy stood up. "Well, I'd do something."

I would want to also,

she thought returning the sentiment. Throwing her arms over her friend's shoulder, Vaan to her right, Penelo on her left, she said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Sky had bought them lunch from a little, not so known about restaurant hidden at the end of the market place and after they had eaten, they went for a stroll. Sky was quiet, half listening to the conversation, half thinking.

"Vaan? Vaan!" Penelo said, sending him a look. "You haven't heard a single word I've said, have you."

Sky smiled lightly, at not being the only one feeling far off. She was rubbing her hands together, she was worried about her sudden attacks.

"The place has changed so much. It's like it's not even Rabanastre anymore. Like the Empire is swallowing it whole." Penelo whispered looking around at the buildings and the people.

Sky could only imagine what Penelo was seeing as she looked around. The only Rabanastre Sky had ever known was the one under Imperial control, arriving in Rabanastre only two short weeks after the surrender. All she knew of the old Rabanastre was what Migelo, Vaan, Penelo and others told her. Each tale left her sad, and angry for them.

"Hey, Penelo. That feast tonight. You think they'll let us in?" Vaan asked suddenly.

"Are you crazy?" Penelo saying the words that Sky thought. "It's in the palace, and we don't have an invitation, if you hadn't noticed."

"So...How are we getting in?" He asked.

"Why would we want to?" Sky looked at him, eyebrow raised in slight disbelief and she tried to gauge his expression. His lips were pursed and his brows furrowed.

"Why not ask Migelo to get you in? Or go see Old Dalan in Lowtown. Why the sudden interest, Vaan?" Penelo placed her hands on her hips.

"I told you! I'm going to take back what's ours! Give back to Dalmasca. C'mon, what do you think? If I find something, and it fetches a good price, how 'bout I, uh... I buy you all dinner!" Vaan said, excitedly.

"Oh, no, Vaan," Sky laughed lightly. "Not another one of your schemes."

"This one will work," Vaan assured her so confidently that Sky didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

Penelo didn't either, instead she said, teasing, "Oh please! You know as well as I do the first thing you'd buy is an airship! All hail Vaan, sky pirate of Dalmasca!" She started to run off, but not before throwing her a grin over her shoulder at Vaan. "It's got a nice ring to it! Stay outta trouble!"

Vaan smiled cheerily after her and then frowned looking at Sky who was shaking her head. "What?"

"Oblivious," she muttered under her breath and started down the street. "More oblivious than Eric and Ariel with Sebastian singing 'kiss the girl.'(1)"

"What?" Vaan called after her, confused.

But Sky was already walking away. It didn't take long for her to get lost in the crowd, and in her thoughts. Skylar wrapped her arm around her midsection, and pondered for not the first time, what happened to her memories? She had met a few, ex soldiers, who had lost their memory due to the trauma of battle or torture. But had she been in a war? Or a battle? She certainly hadn't been in a good place, as brief flickers of blood and screams came to the forefront of her mind. With a sigh, she repeated her motto, _The past is in the past. The present is the now, and the future is what you must look towards. You have to let it go._

A simple thought.

Then why was it so damn hard?

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Hope you liked it and enjoyed. Please review, and I'll give you an imaginary cookie, any kind you want. :)**

**REFERENCES**

**1.) Little Mermaid reference**

**RRs will make me update faster, lol**


	2. Once More With Feeling

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but the plot and that's not a lot. So I'll end this rhythm and save us all a lot time.

**Summary**: She was supposed to be dead, but she lived. A witch, an outsider, casted out of her world for being 'impure' with a power that the world hasn't seen in eons. And it draws her into another war, only this time there is no escaping fate.

**Fandom**: Final Fantasy 12, slightly crossed with Harry Potter.

_(Warning, while this is lightly crossed over with Harry Potter, no main characters will be anything more than possible mentions by the OC and will not have an active roll in this story.) _

**Pairings**: Eventual BalthierOc VaanPenelo Ashe? Fran? Basch?

**Warnings: **Mentions of torture, blood, gore, and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Sexual innuendoes and dirty comedy and foul language. And anything else I forgot to mention.

Thanks you all, ThroughtheMirrorDarkly, KingoftheJuengel, Arrowhead Sn, and JakDaxPeaceMaker for the favs! I really appreciate it. And thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad for all the support and warm welcome. :D

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**"Once More With Feeling"**

The day worn on and when the Empire's festivities became too much for her taste, Sky booked it towards the Southgate. There was a small village where she would purchase herbs. They were similar enough to the ones used in certain potions and things she created…of course, she found that out after several explosion. One explosion turned Vaan's face blue for a week. He didn't talk to her for a while.

She cut down a couple of hyenas. She hissed, looking down at the claw mark on her thigh. Glaring at their carcasses and taking what she could to sell for gil later, she made her way into the village. She smiled at the kids as they waved at her happily and she waved back at them, stopping short at seeing Penelo.

Penelo laughed. "You know, if I was paranoid, I'd think you were following me."

"You know, if one paid attention," Sky smirked, "they'd think that my sarcasm is rubbing off on you." Her smirked faded, as she tilted her head considering the young girl. "What'cha up to Penelo?"

The girl's shoulder shrugged, but there was a tension there. Sky crossed her arms, letting the blonde know that she wasn't fooling anyone with her calm act. Penelo finally sighed, "I needed to get out of there. With nothing to distract me, all I could think about was that…_man…_"

Sky understood. Vayne was Empire, the Empire had taken so much especially from the children of Rabanastre and Penelo was one of the few who suffered the worst. One of the young girl's asked if Sky and Penelo would like to play ball with them. Sky was grateful for the distraction the game gave to Penelo and felt her own tension ease as they laughed when the kids beat them fair and square. Penelo froze in place, after she gave the little girl a hug and said, "Is that Vaan?"

Sky turned and sure enough Vaan was talking with Masuya. She glanced at Penelo, commenting, "Now I feel like I'm being followed."

Penelo laughed, then nodded. "Vaan's coming over here."

"Penelo? Sky? What are you doing here?" Vaan asked, looking between the two of them.

Grinning broadly, Sky saw her chance to poke fun at the young man and put on a serious expression. "Fine, Vaan, you caught us red handed." She held up her hands in mock surrender.

Penelo turned to her in confusion and Vaan's eyebrows rose into his hairline. Sky continued as if really distraught, "You see, Penelo and I…we've been meeting out here in secrets. We just couldn't fight it any longer." She grabbed the younger girl's hand into her own and Penelo sent her a look that said 'Hurry up and make your joke'. Tilting her head so Vaan couldn't see, Sky winked. Turning back to their friends, Sky said seriously, "We're in madly love. We hope we have you're blessing."

Vaan and Penelo's mouth both dropped open in horror as they both stared at her with the exact same look on their faces it. Sky couldn't hold up the act any longer and fell into peels of laughter. "Oh…my…goodness…you're expressions…" she whispered, savoring the image, "_priceless._"

"Sky," Penelo jerked her hands free and slapped her friend on the arm. "That's not funny." Her stern expression melted into a smirk. "You broke Vaan."

Sky stopped laughing to look at the reddening boy who was still froze in place. "Ah, have no fear Vaan," she told him, dramatically. "I have no designs on _your_ gir-ouch! What was that for?" Sky demanded looking at Penelo who had slapped the back of her head.

Penelo ignored Sky's outrage and turned to Vaan. "Well, one thing is for sure. You're up to no good."

"What?" Vaan tried to look innocent, but Sky didn't buy it for one second. "I'm being good."

Neither did Penelo. "Hmm. Is that right? So then you wouldn't mind if we, say, tagged along, would you?" The Dalmascan girl ignored Sky's 'when did I agree to this' and continued on unperturbed, "Oh, don't worry. Migelo's busy with preparations for the fete up at the palace. Why, I'm free for the rest of the day."

Vaan looked between the two girls and realized he isn't going to be able to convince the otherwise and sighing agreed. Penelo grabbed his arm dragging him out of the village, "Then let's go!"

Sky followed behind, laughing all the way.

* * *

She stopped laughing.

There was nothing to laugh about anymore. Why? Because Vaan was an idiot. Sky came to the conclusion when the hyena pounced onto her, knocking her into the ground. Hissing, dodging as it went to take a piece out of her and she brought a dagger across it's face. It reared back with a painful growl right into Penelo's spear.

It was simple. Get to Jinn boy, who was supposed to be south of the village according to the other village boy who had ran back to the village distract for his injured buddy.

Getting there? Not so much.

While the Dry Plains were much more safer than they were in the rain season, it still was trying. Especially when Vaan decided to take on a werewolf, who in turn put the smack down on him. Literally, the werewolf gave him the werewolves' version of a bitch slap and they had to flee carrying him. Unfortunately in the haste, they ended up smack in the middle of five hyenas. Sky swiftly buried the blade into the hyena's stomach and kicked him off of her. She pushed herself to her feet and ran to aid Penelo who was guarding the still unconscious Vaan.

Penelo twirled the spear in her hands, slashing the two hyena that went to pounce. They whimpered drawing back like they were hurt puppies. Sky tried to stay close, but the hyena kept forcing her further and further away. Stabbing one, flinching as the blood covered her arm, she missed the hyena behind her.

The next thing she knew was a fiery, white hot pain in her leg. The hyena had buried its sharp teeth right into her calf and didn't let go. Sky gave a cry of pain, collapsing to the ground. Her dagger falling on the ground. She bit her lip trying to fight the pain, she reached for her weapon when the hyena started pulling her back. A scream burn in her throat, feeling the tendons and flesh being ripped and the painfully loud pop as her bones cracked.

Penelo looked torn, and frightened.

"Stay…where you…are…" Sky barely managed to get out, her teeth so tightly clenched together she'd thought they'd shattered. Her nostrils flare as she drew in a shaky breath. Sky felt her heart thunder in her chest as she watched those jaws loll open.

_My…what big teeth you have…_Sky thought darkly as the hyena stared to pull harder. Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks while panic and fear built in her chest, as the real possibility she was going to die filled her with a cold and empty feeling. Penelo had tears in her eyes and started forward, only to leap back when the last hyena turned and leaped at her.

Sky's fingers buried them into the ground, trying to hold on while a woozy feeling washed over her as the something warm, wet, and metallic ran down her leg. _Blood. _It was gushing out of her leg. She wished she could get her wand out, but if she let go of the ground, she'd be hyena meat.

"Ahh!" Penelo was pinned the ground. The hyena on top of her, opened its jaw and snapped. Penelo jerked her head out of the way.

Sky's blood turned icy and she watched one of the hyenas that had started towards her, change direction towards Vaan. Penelo let out another yelp, the hyena's teeth too close to its mark this time. Sky's fear and panic and now anger, shifted turning into something electric and crackled in the air like lightning. Her hair turned blue and the wind picked up.

Suddenly as if burned, the hyena let her go and the other yelped, running away. The two hyenas that attacked her friends paused and looked at her warily. Sky gripped her anger and the air shifted once more sent them sprinting away with their tails between their legs. Once they were dots in the distance, Sky slumped to the ground exhausted.

_Accidental magic…thank heavens for it…_

Penelo pushed herself off the ground, and rushed to Sky's side, "Oh, gods, Sky…you're leg…"

Sky wasn't sure she wanted to know. The green hue to Penelo's face said enough. A groan made both girls turned and Vaan pushed himself off the ground, "What did I miss?"

Sky glowered and Penelo looked unimpressed. Vaan's eyes widened as he took in Sky's wound and pushed himself up, starting to rummage through his bag. He found a potion and held it out towards Sky, who pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Drink." Vaan ordered.

Sky didn't dispute it this time and took the glass bottle gently, hissing as Penelo held the flesh of her leg together tightly. "Bottoms up," she said, before downing the bland liquid.

She forced down the urge to gag, focusing on the refreshing cool that trickled out through her body making her feel brand new. Like she was invincible. She rarely used potions for this reason, the feeling could be very addicting. The first time she used a potion, she asked Migelo about this affect. Surprise, surprise, he didn't know a thing about such a side effect.

Sky felt even more of a freak.

"I'm so sorry," Vaan apologized, his voice shaking. Penelo accepted the apology quietly while Sky wiped the blood off her leg with a cloth.

"Vaan, wasn't Jinn supposed to be somewhere to the south of the village?" Penelo finally asked, satisfied with the healing.

Sky stretched out her leg, testing it. It was sore as hell, but intact which something she was severely grateful for. Rising to her feet, she added, "Then he should be nearby. And this time," she remarked dryly, "no messing with the werewolves."

Vaan tried to grin sheepishly, but it was marred by guilt. They trio continued on there way with Vaan repeating his apology every ten steps. Their luck was improved this time, the stone monster they had to pass was asleep and the only thing other than that, was the playful bunny fiends.

"Hey, look!" Penelo pointed.

There sitting by a large black stone, was a young boy. The three quickened their pace and when they got right in front of him, Sky asked, tiredly, "Are you Jinn?"

The boy raised his head, eyeing them.

"Yeah, my name's Jinn... What's it to ya?" Jinn answered slowly. They explained why they were here thought why Vaan wanted a shiny rock was lost on Sky. "Masyua wants me to come back to the village, huh? Hmm, that could be a problem. Let's see... maybe my leg's better now."

He tried to stand up, and crouched back down quickly, hissing in pain.

"Nope, no good-still hurts. I tripped running from some monsters...guess I pulled something." Jinn explained. "I'm never gonna get any sunstones made like this. I just needed to make one more to be finished for today. I didn't want to head back short, so I thought I'd give my leg a rest and try again. Why are you out here looking for me, anyhow?"

"Masyua sent us after you," Sky said, kneeling down by the boy. Holding out her hands, she added nodding towards his leg, "May I?"

Jinn leaned back and let her see the ankle. It was swollen and bruise and Sky mentally went over all the medical spells she knew for they had no potions left thanks to their earlier skirmish and potions were terrible unreliable at what they would heal. She had been extra lucky today that her leg was in one piece.

Jinn looked at Vaan, "So you need a sunstone, huh? Well, if Masyua doesn't mind, I'll give you a shadestone. But I'm still not sure I can walk yet-you'll have to turn it into a sunstone, okay? Don't worry, I'll tell you how. You do know that we use dark crystals and shadestones to make sunstones, right?"

"There's your shadestone." Jinn handed Vaan the stone who took it eagerly. "As for the dark crystals, you'll find them all over Giza Plains. This stone right here beside me is one of the smaller ones. The bigger crystals have something inside that soaks up sunlight and shines really bright. See that one over there?"

Sky looked up from the ankle and looked in the distance and felt her eyes widened. It was a stone, towering about twenty feet tall and was shimmering with golden rays, glossing like the sun. She had never seen those before. "Wow."

Jinn explained quickly how to make a sunstone and showed the marks of the map, Vaan and Penelo made to leave when Vaan realized Sky wasn't following. He turned and saw her studying Jinn's wound intently. "Sky, you're not following?"

She looked up and shook her head. "I need a moment to rest. That fight took a lot out of me." She continued on while Vaan looked down, guiltily, "Besides I'm going to tend to Jinn's wound so when you guys get your stone, we'll be able to go back to the village."

The two blondes said bye before rushing off and Sky watched them go and once they were out of sight, she turned to look at Jinn seriously. "I'm going to heal you, and if you tell anyone how," Sky warned, her eyes narrowed into slits, "I will curse you with pink hair. _Forever_."

Jinn's eyes widened not sure how to take the threat then watched her slip a stick out of her sleeve that conveniently concealed her wand holder. "A piece of metal? You're going to heal me with a piece of metal?"

Yes. Her wand was metal. It wasn't exactly normal. It had been special made, she knew for some inane reason. Specially made so it wouldn't be broken or snapped(1). She sent Jinn a tiny glare, but put the tip of the stick on his ankle. "_Sarcirent_ (Mend)."

Jinn hissed, the foot shifting back into place and slowly the bruises melted away leaving unblemished skin. Jinn's eyes widened comically and he gave a shout of, "Whoa!"

Sky smiled slightly. Jinn looked at her in awe, "How did you do that?"

"Trade secret," Sky smiled mysteriously.

After a few moments, Sky got tired of the silence and slipped her sketchbook and pencil smirking at Jinn's widened eyed expression at the Tardis. She flipped open the book and placed the pencil to the paper. Inside she tried to summon some image, something on the edge of her conscious and let the pencil move as if it had a mind of it's own. She could almost recall the image she wished to draw, almost completely in her grasp. A magical castle like place with a lake, playing toss with a giant squid and she was happy…was it a memory? An actual _good_ memory? The thought stunned Sky.

"Hey!"

Sky jolted, the memory slipping from her grasp. Running towards her and Jinn, were the two blondes. Vaan holding a sunstone victoriously in his hand. Sky laughed as he proudly presented to Jinn. Jinn's eyebrow rose in surprise and he said, "It's good."

Vaan did a little dance, to which Penelo just shook her head and Sky smiled. Jinn rose to his feet, shaking his good foot. He looked at Sky, shyly and said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Sky nodded.

"You know, you never did tell us how you got hurt," Penelo pointed out.

The little boy ducked his head, sheepishly. "It was contest. Masyua's always warning us to stay away from the werewolves, right? Well, a bunch of us decided we'd see who's the bravest. It started out as a lark, but Tott said that none of us kids living on the plains should be scared of monsters... I guess I got carried away."

"How interesting," Sky said, sardonically. "Who would have guessed that Vaan has the mind of a ten year old?"

"I do not!" Vaan said, offended.

At the same time, Jinn said, offended, "I'm _eleven_."

"Fine…you don't act like a ten year old," Sky corrected with a grin. "You act like an eleven year old."

"Shouldn't we be heading back to the village?" Penelo asked through her laughter.

"Don't let any of the grown-ups know about the contest, okay?" Jinn kicked up some dirt before looking up at them. "And speaking of heading back to the village…I'll race ya-try and keep up!"

"Hey!" Vaan shouted, laughing.

"Wait up!" Penelo called. Sky shook her head, taking off after the boy and the two blonde scrambled after.

* * *

"Jinn is a good boy, but how his mind wanders!" Masyua said, her smile was tired, but relieved. "He never thinks of the worry it causes me! I'm sorry if he was any trouble. Please, take these with my thanks!"

Vaan split the gil with Penelo, Sky stated she didn't need any, and put the potions and teleport stones in his bag.

"Jinn gave you a sunstone, yes? I hope it may be of some help to you."

The trio made their way out of the village, Sky carrying the basket of herbs she wanted and Vaan wrinkled his nose after smelling one. "What do you want with a bunch of smelly stuff?"

Sky rolled her eyes. "Maybe I thinking of making potpourri."

"Pooperri?" Vaan butchered the word.

Sky snorted, trying not the laugh.

"Hey, Vaan?" Penelo's tone was quiet and soft.

"Hmm?" Vaan turned to his blond friend and Sky looked at Penelo's face, seeing her serious about something.

"It's been a long time since we did anything together. Too long. I had a really good time." Penelo smiled at him, causing Vaan to smile back. "Well, I should probably get back to the store. Actually, I was kind of supposed to be watching the place for Migelo." She looked a little timid. "And, Vaan…try to stay out of trouble. For me? I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. If something happened to you."

Sky fought down a squeal, watching them intently. This was better than a soap opera. Oh, how she wished for popcorn.

Vaan promised her, "I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

All the seriousness, all the tension on Penelo's face faded into a radiant smile filled with happiness. "That's what I wanted to hear. See ya later. Bye Sky."

"Bye," Sky waved after the girl.

Vaan watched her, guilt covering his face. "Sorry, Penelo."

Sky turned towards him swiftly and narrowed her eyes. "_Sorry, Penelo?" _The blond boy jumped, turning startled eyes on her. Apparently he had forgotten she was there. Sky took a threatening step towards him. "Vaan, what are you up to?"

"_Nothing!"_

"You are so lying!"

"I am not!" Vaan wiped the sweat off his forehead that had nothing to do with the desert. "Bye!"

He took off and Sky quickly chased him. "Vaan, get back here! This is an A, B conversation and no you may not C you're way out of it!"

* * *

Vaan has lost Sky somewhere in lowtown. The woman was most tenacious about getting him to tell her his plan. It would have been annoying, but he knew Sky worried about him and Penelo and felt the need to protect them. Almost to a fault. He smiled lightly and slid Old Dalan's door open. Old Dalan looked away from the wall he had been studying intently, and smirked as Vaan drew near. "Oh ho! So you've got a sunstone, have you? Hand it over, m'boy, and I'll use it to give the Crescent Stone back its magicks like I promised."

Vaan held out the sunstone and Old Dalan brought it near the Crescent stone. A purple flash wrapped around the Crescent stone, before settling into the carved design. Old Dalan nodded before handing it over to Vaan. "Now you'll be wanting to know how to sneak into the palace, eh?"

The Dalmascan boy listened carefully, wouldn't do good to mess up halfway there. "First, you go to Storehouse Five. You know the one. Two doors she has. Now the right takes Vaan Ratsbane to his territorial hunting grounds in the sewerbottom…" Vaan looked at him in surprise for a moment, not many knew he went down there often. "But that's not the way you'll go. No, you'll take the left door, down into the Garamsythe Waterway. The waterway leads to a stair, the stair to the palace cellars."

Old Dalan pointed a bony finger at him. "That's your way in. But don't go counting your gil just yet, m'boy." The old man continued, jovially. "Getting into the palace was the easy part. The way into the treasury is carefully hidden. That's where this Crescent Stone comes in. The magicks it bears can open the hidden door to the treasury, you see. Listen, Vaan , for the words I shall speak are most important, and not to be forgotten. Do you understand?"

Vaan nodded, surprised to see Old Dalan look serious. "'The signet years for sunstone's strength, to light the clouded way.' Once in the palace, you'll find the signet tile. Very important. Give to it the sun's power, and it will light your path. Very well. Oh, a warning: be aware that if you're caught... You'll spend the rest of your short life rotting in the Nalbina dungeons."

There was ripple of energy that shot through the room, making Old Dalan sit a little straighter and look over at the wall again and the hairs on Vaan's neck stand up sharply. For a moment, they didn't move nor did they even breath. Finally, Old Dalan shifted looking back at Vaan. "So look sharp, m'boy. And don't go running off before you're ready. Plans freshly hatched have a habit of tumbling from the nest... straight into the hunter's stewpot."

"Got it," Vaan assured the old man before looking around the room. He shuddered then made his way out of the home. If he had stayed just a moment longer he would have seen the wall where Old Dalan was staring, rising up in the outline of an invisible person. The invisibility faded becoming the solid figure of Sky, who glared after Vaan's retreating form.(2)

Old Dalan merely looked at the girl amused. "Interesting magicks, you've got there, m'dear."

She sent him a look over her shoulder before going to follow Vaan. "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

However Vaan's plan wasn't the only one unfolding. In the Garamsythe Waterway, trouble stirred. Several soldiers are gathered, and one ran up to the group informing them. "Squads 3 through 6 are in place. They stand ready. So far the Imperials haven't noticed a thing."

A deep, voice acknowledged. "Then go now and hurry the others. By nightfall, we must ensure all our men are in place."

Behind the group of soldier a young woman, in a hot pink micro skirt joined them.

* * *

She was angry.

No angry was not a good enough word to express the white hot feeling of rage pulsing through her. She was incensed. _How could do something so stupid? Stealing a purse from a soldier is a lot different than stealing from a palace full of Imperials. _She thought venomously. Did the idiot wish to be killed? Or worse?

Sky picked up her pace, clenching her fists at her sides. _He promised Penelo to be careful. How could he break that? I knew it! I knew that he was up to something stupid! _She turned to make her way to the Garamsythe Waterway when she caught Kytes locking the door with his tools. The little boy turned, satisfied with his work and froze upon seeing Sky's glower. Crossing her arms, she stared down at him. He leaned back slightly, stuttering out, "H-hi, Sky. D-didn't see you there."

"I gathered." Sky's tone was dry. "Vaan go down there?"

"Uh…no…"

"Kytes this isn't the time to be lying to me," Sky informed him sharply. She resisted the urge to apologize when the boy flinched back and he looked down guiltily. "Go back to Migelo's. Now."

"But don't you need me to unloc-"

"Alohamora!" Sky pulled out her wand, pointing it at the door. Kyte's mouth dropped open as the door swung open. He looked at Sky in awe and shouted, "That was awesome."

"Thank you," she nodded. "Please keep to yourself."

"Can you teach me?" Kyte asked.

Sky paused. "I don't know."

"Oh…" Kyte looked crestfallen.

"We'll see, but later. Get to Migelo's Kyte," Sky told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And stay inside. I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Because of the Consul?" He asked as Sky made her way through the door.

"Among other things." The light in the Waterways were nearly nonexistent, making it haven for unsavory fiends, but it was still bright enough to keep things like zombies away. The temperature dropped around her as she made her way down the stairs, hoping Kyte took her advice and narrowed her eyes going over Old Dalan's information.

Her footsteps were impossibly loud in the enclosed waterway and she slid to a stop realizing those were _not _her footsteps. She quickly pressed herself into a dark corner and watched as a group of men, dressed in armor wielding swords dashed by.

"Soldiers?" She blinked in surprise. "Here?"

She looked over them carefully and realized that they weren't Imperials which only left two options. Rozzarians or Resistance. Sky was betting on the latter of the two. She cast a 'Notice Me Not' spell on herself, before slipping by them. She had to find Vaan and fast.

* * *

The doorway, Vaan found lead to the palace cellar. He blinked at the crowd and realized they must servants waiting to clean up the mess after the festivities. He moves among them easily, no one giving him so much as another look.

He froze though when he saw two Imperial soldiers guarding the stair way. One Imperial asked, "Have you gathered up all of the occasionals? ...Good. You'll be on clean-up duty when the fete's over. Wait here until we're ready for you. No one goes to the upper floor until we give the order. Step out of line and you will be punished."

The Imperial walked up the stairs leaving one lone soldier to guard the way. Vaan bit the inside of cheek, _Maybe I could sneak past him._ Vaan tried to appear as inconspicuous as possible, as he made his way to the front and when was a good two feet away, the soldier looked at him.

"Wait here until I've further directions for you." The soldier told him sharply.

Vaan eyed him, and the sword he carried on his side, before walking away. He needed another plan, and a Palace Servant stopped him, "Trying to go upstairs, ain't you!"

Vaan stopped turning to the seeq, flushing that his sneak attempt had been so obvious. "I know... Yer hungry! I don't blame you. An empty stomach'd make me want to crash the fete, too! No, no, no use tryin' to hide it!" The seeq stated when Vaan tried to protest. "Look here, I'll help you out. Call for the guard, then sneak around him when he moves away from the stairs."

"Thanks." Vaan said, quietly. He felt a little bad about using the seeq's kindness in such away, but he shrugged it off saying he would have time to feel bad about that later. Turning his gaze to the guard, "Hey, Bucket head!"

The soldier's head snapped his way and he started moving towards him. Vaan ducked around the pillar before going around and dashing towards the stairs.

Once through the doors, Vaan gave a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall taking a moment to calm his thundering heart. Closing his eyes, he mentally went over what Old Dalan said. It was tricky to get to the Lion Signet.

Soldiers were everywhere, but lucky for him, they were just as dumb as they looked. With a few shouts of 'Hey, Buckhead' and being quick on his feet, he finally found it.

Pulling out the stone, he lifted it near the signet causing it to flare up with a bright light. The hairs on his arm stood up from the wave of magic that flooded through the stone in his hand and he heard something shift in the distance. He went down the hall, careful not to been, seen he found it. Vaan smirked, "Well, that takes care of the secret passage. Now where's this treasure…"

The passageway closed up behind him as he stepped through. He turned around to see the way back was block and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess it's not leaving me much choice."

His eyes ran over the extravagant walls, made from stone and gold. Emblems of animals, that he couldn't place covered the paintings. It took his a few moments, of pushing on torches and stones to finally find the secret lever.

Behind him a door, shuddered to life and Vaan felt that his heart would literally beat out of his chest, it was beating so fast. He stepped in the room, and gasped.

The room was filled to the brim with gold, silver and jewels all glistening in the torch, far beyond what his imagination had envisioned. Vaan started moving about like a kid in the candy, knowing he had to get something-something grand. It had to be more than just an ordinary piece of gold, that's when he accidentally touched something.

A mechanical clank echoed through the room and behind him, the face of a statue slowly opened. Vaan turned staring at the shining stone. Vaan moved towards it, and picked it up out of its place slowly.

"Quite a performance."

Vaan spun around as a door opened and a dashing man walked in. No, walked wasn't the proper would. Sauntered in was more percise, with a smirk upon his lips and his hand rest on the gun at his hip. He brushed an imaginary speck of dust off of his golden embroidered vest. His hair was short and the color of honey, with tawny eyes that stared at Vaan infinitely amused.

"Who are you?" Vaan asked, knowing the man wasn't a soldier. Maybe a noble? No, that didn't fit either. He glanced at the gun on the man's hip, and swallowed thickly.

"I play the leading man, who else?" He drawled, as if the answer was obvious. "But who I am is hardly what you should be concerning yourself with." He smirked, his eyes locking onto something behind Vaan. "Fran, the magicite."

Vaan felt something shift behind him and turned to see a white haired, ruby eyed Viera standing behind him. She was tall, taller than most men even, and her skin was was the color of chocolate. Her form lean, toned, beautiful was practically on display for the black leather and silver armor that left little to the imagination. Her bunny like ears twitched as moved over Vaan, giving impassionate stare. Her voice lithe and soft, "Now then. I'll take that."

Vaan took a step away from the veira. Fran pointed a wickedly curved nail in his direction, "Now don't be difficult."

"Difficult?" Vaan parroted, anger surged in him. "I found it! It's mine!"

The man simply replied. "And then when I take it from you, it'll be mine."

Vaan looked between them feeling nervous. He was between a rock and a hard place. The tension grew in the room, and Vaan suddenly felt the same feeling he had a Old Dalan's.

"Now that isn't fair, two on one," a female voice stated, frostily causing all the three of them to jump, though Fran and the dashing man wasn't as obvious as Vaan. Fran's ears twitched, her long nails sliding across her bow.

"There," Fran pointed, her ruby eyes narrowed on something behind Vaan. There was a light chuckle, thought it was more bitter than happy, before something invisible shifted from behind Vaan and became solid. Vaan gasped.

Sky sent him a glare, making him swallow his tongue and any comments. A million thoughts rushed through Vaan's mind. _Why was Sky here? How did she find me? And how did she do that?!_ She glared at the man, who's eyes moved over her as if she was an interesting specimen and his lips curled upward.

"How very fascinating…"

Sky just looked over him, evenly causing Vaan to shudder. He had never seen Sky looked so emotionless. Her hair was white and lifeless and her eyes were so pale, he barely could see them. His friend then moved her gaze to the Viera who had yet to remove her hand from her bow, nor her gaze from Sky's form. Sky opened her mouth when shouts and the sounds of soldiers running filled the room. Sky grabbed Vaan's hand, and dragged him through the doorway while the two stranger towards the commotion.

The dashing man looked back and sees the door way. He looked at Fran, stating dryly, "Exit stage right."

"The gods do not smile on us." Fran informed him.

He merely shrugged, a smirk upon his lips. "Meh, I like it better that way."

* * *

"You're an idiot!" Sky thundered at him as they ran through the hallways. She was pissed. No, it was beyond the stage of pissed. She was absolutely enraged. "How could you do something as stupid as _sneaking into the palace_?"

Vaan winced. "Quieter, Sky. I don't think they heard you in Rozzaria!" He hissed back.

Sky sent him a glare that promised more yelling later, but she tugged his arm. "Come on, move faster! The quicker we get out of here, the better!"

The two pushed the large doors open and Sky gasped, horrified. The sounds of steel against steel clashing against each other was deafening as the stench of fire and death burnt up her nose. Vaan and her stopped halfway across the bridge, staring at the palace on fire. Her legs trembled as memories came to her mind of a very similar event and her stomach clenched, tears filling up her eyes.

"What's going on?" Vaan asked, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Sky opened her mouth to answer when a large fireblast from above shot down, the sheer force sent Vaan and Sky backwards.

"The Ifrit, eh?" Sky got up and saw the man from the treasure room had followed them. "That's quite an entrance. Impeccable timing. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along."

Sky's eyes widened remembering the men from the sewers. _Kyte, Penelo, Migelo…everyone please be safe. _She silently prayed while biting her lips.

More blasts shot down and the man raised his arm over his head to avoid the dust and smoke raining down. Vaan glared at the man before grabbing Sky's upper arm and ran. Sky stumbled but only for a moment. The man's voice rough, filled with aggravation as he demanded, "Stop running!"

_Yeah, right. _Sky thought, sending a look of disbelief over her shoulder. However a hover bike swoops down, blocking there path causing them to slide to a halt. Sky took in sharp, panicked gasps as she glared at the viera driving.

"End of the line!" The man stated, his right eyebrow ticked upward in vexation. He held out his hand, making a 'come here' gesture, "You have something that belongs to me."

Sky turned to look at him, defiance flaring up in her eyes as she met his smug gaze. "Wanna bet?" She slipped out her wand, a jinx on her lips when a bright light shined down over the bridge and right over the man's head. The man looked up, quickly.

Sky realized why. _A bomb. They are going to drop a bomb! _Then the situation got even more worse when soldier's exited through the Garden Stair doors. One spotted them, "More this way!"

"Oh, sodding hell!" Sky cursed, her British accent slipping through.

The man started running towards them. "Fran! Let's move!"

Fran nodded swiftly before driving off the bridge. Sky turned to Vaan who is looking around wildly unsure of what to do, but they didn't have to wonder so much longer when the man got to them. He picked them up, one each arm and Sky had to admire the sheer strength he showed, easily carrying them to the side. Vaan struggled futilely while the man held Sky so tight, she couldn't even breath.

"Off with you!" The man tossed Vaan off the bridge, causing a scream to tear from Sky's lips and then the man jumped. Sky closed her eyes burying her face into the man's neck, who had yet to let her go and the next thing she knew, she landed on some kind of seat snug between two people. Her eyes opened, realizing they had landed on the hover bike right behind Fran.

Fran turned raising an eyebrow at her companion then at Sky who trembled feeling all the blood leaving her face. She then blinked, jolting in the vice like grip on her stomach and looked down. "Vaan!"

_If he was dead, what would I tell Penelo? She'd never forgive me for letting him die! I'd never forgive me! _She thought wildly, but her fears were eased when she looked down the man's arm and found him holding Vaan. The bike cut through the air, Fran trying to dodge the chaos unfolding around them and Sky watched her friend dangling, with wide eyes.

"Let go of me!" Vaan demanded.

Sky numbly stated. "Poor choice of words."

The man's lips twitched, catching her comment before he looked down at the teenager. He threatened, "Keep this up and I will!"

Sky gasped, a tingling sensation flooding her making her vaguely feel like she was drugged. She bit her lip not to giggles as magic, _pure magic _coursed through her veins. The feeling was building inside her like a torrent wave, and she felt faint when she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Then a terrible sound of gears grating together filled the air and the hover bike jerked.

"What's going on, Fran?" The man asked, quickly.

Fran tried to maneuver the trembling bike, and growled in frustration, "I don't know…it's not heeding me!"

The dizziness filled Sky and she found herself muttering not of her own will, "Stolen…_gone_…" The man looked down at Sky sharply before addressing Fran. "I don't have time for this."

Sky still feeling dazed asked, bluntly, "And she does?"

With the hover bike jerking about, the man's grip on Vaan's was loosening. Vaan cried out, "I'm slipping!"

"Not good!" The man looked down at the boy, trying to keep a hold of him. Sky felt the hover bike go into a nose drive and shouted, "Brace yourself!"

Then her world went black.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I am working on Chapter Three, and perfecting by playing the game to get it all right, it so give me some time on the next update. :D**

**References:**

**1. Wand Snapping-Snapping a wand destroys it. While the pieces may contain magics still, it cannot be properly used. This was a punishment to muggleborns to take away their witch or wizard status because of blood purity in Deathly Hallows.**

**2. The invisibility-It is a charm seen in Harry Potter OoP, HBP, and DH.**


	3. Of Watery Ways and Bad Ponies

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but the plot and that's not a lot. So I'll end this rhythm and save us all a lot time.

Summary : She was supposed to be dead, but she lived. A witch, an outsider, casted out of her world for being 'impure' with a power that the world hasn't seen in eons. And it draws her into another war, only this time there is no escaping fate.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 12, slightly crossed with Harry Potter.

(Warning, while this is lightly crossed over with Harry Potter, no main characters will be anything more than possible mentions by the OC and will not have an active roll in this story.)

**Pairings**: Eventual BalthierOc VaanPenelo Ashe? Fran? Basch?

**Warnings: **Mentions of torture, blood, gore, and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Sexual innuendoes and dirty comedy and foul language. And anything else I forgot to mention.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**REVIEWS! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, followings and favs. I really appreciate all the support. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**'Watery Ways and Bad Ponies'**

**There was an eternity of darkness**, then everything came back into sharp focus with a startling abruptness. Her head was pounded, even though the cool, wet stone beneath her cheek sooth some of the irritation away. Seconds felt like eternity, lying there motionless in silence. Sky drew in a sharp, painful breath before lifting her head out of the water. Her pitch black hair, clung down to her skin as she blinked rapidly. And it all came rushing back. Chasing Vaan, the palace, the chaos-she gasped, pushing herself up and looked around. "Vaan," she croaked out. "Vaan, where are you?"

"Here," his voice came from somewhere beside her.

Her shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank goodness."

"You okay?" Vaan asked.

Her vision focused, and she saw the gently movement of a blue on stone walls and she realized it was the reflection from the water. She sat up, grimacing at being covered in water and realized they were in the Garamsythe Waterways. She saw her friend looking over her worriedly and nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. You?"

"Yea," he nodded, shakily.

"What happened?" A bemused, soft female voice inquired. Sky jolted and saw the man, and the viera Fran just a few feet away. Fran looked down where the hover bike should have been. "Our hover didn't just drop-it _disappeared_."

A thought crossed through her head, _Stolen…gone. Something stole it's power…_The very thought left her with a stomach full of knots. _What could have done it? _Sky looked at the place where the hover should have been, but perhaps it was a good thing it did disappear. If they had crashed with it, Sky shuddered as an image of being impaled of piece of jagged metal sprung to mind.

"Bah. Forget it. Even if we could fly…" the man waved it off, though his gaze was troubled. "The Ifrit's playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned. We'll go the old-fashioned way." The man looked at Fran, then at Vaan, who's gaze apparently lingered on Fran far too long for his liking. "Not many Viera where you come from, thief?" He asked, harshly.

"It's Vaan." Vaan stated, glaring at the man before turning to Fran and apologized, "Sorry."

The unease faded with the sincere apology and the man waved it off, "Well, Fran is special... in that she'd deign to partner with a hume."

Fran looked at him, her emotionless gaze alit with a little bit of amusement. "Oh? Like a sky pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?"

_Sky pirates? _Sky thought then groaned when Vaan nearly jumped with excitement. "Pirates? You're sky pirates? So you have an airship?" Vaan asked, quickly.

"It's Balthier." The man finally bestowed his name upon them. "Listen thief-Vaan. If you or your girl-" he was cut off when Sky snapped, "I'm not his girl."

The man's lips twitched as if entertained by her response. He continued as if not hearing her, "Ever want to see your home again, you'll do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran, you and…" He paused realizing he didn't know Sky's name and looked at her. She merely raised an eyebrow at him and he continued with a sigh, "_You_. We're working together now. Understood?"

Vaan nodded, his hands messing with the stone that he had somehow held onto this whole time. Balthier's gaze zoomed in on it and Vaan hid it behind his back. "Don't even think you're getting this."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Baltheir said smoothly.

"Uh-huh," Sky eyed him in disbelief before turning and following Vaan. They trailed for a few minutes, in complete silence. The water ways never looked so uninviting as they did now, Sky came to the conclusion as her magic seeped out. She felt something distinctly wrong with the place. Something that wasn't wrong before. Shaking her head, she put the thought from her mind for now.

Shivering, she wiggled her toes, the water seeping into her boots and was freezing the tiny appendages. She made a mental note to buy a new pair when she tripped over something. She caught her footing and looked down at what tripped her. Her blood went cold and she gasped backing away.

Two soldiers lying dead, their blood seeping into the water surrounding them. It looked like a butcher had its way with them and Sky gagged, throwing a hand over her mouth and nose. She closed her eyes, trying to push away the image of their lifeless eyes, but couldn't.

_Dead…dead. They're all dead…Smoke and blood and bodies. So much death, too much death…_Sky shuddered, the panic spiking her chest like a knife. She had to calm herself least she have a panic attack.

"Insurgents. Most like they thought to take advantage of a lax watch while the fete's on." Balthier knelt down and inspected them briefly. "...to feed the good consul a length of steel for his supper, no doubt. I should think Vayne used to such hospitality. Clever. He used himself as the bait to draw them near, and then sent in the air brigade. A fine, bloody banquet." A veil of disgust crossed his golden brown eyes before he stood up. "Hmph. I daresay I've soiled my cuffs. If a dungeon's waiting for us at the end of the night, it had best have a change of wardrobe."

"There are dead bodies," Sky's voice so harsh she barely recognized it herself, "not even a foot away from you, and you are worried about your clothes?"

Balthier raised an eyebrow, regarding her coolly. "The dead trouble me little, and neither should they you. It's living we need all fear, didn't you know?"

Sky felt bile rising in her throat at his words and she pressed her palm to her lips, glowering at him. He turned away from her and the group carried on. She wasn't sure what she thought of their new found companions and she certainly didn't trust them, especially not with her past. She viciously shoved the images of the black robe figures and blood away.

The waterways were _active_. Unusually so. The fiends were attacking them at every turn. And it wasn't just rats, or those bat looking things either. Ghost like fiends, large toad like fiends, the likes she had never seen before. They were skittish and agitated, and the group had to be ever more wary while walking around. Every little drip of water or unexplained noise, had Sky's hair standing on end and her heart was pounding in her chest. Sky wringed the dagger in her hand nervously, itching to go to her wand. She was way more comfortable with her wand in her hand.

"I'm stumbling through sewers and scum because of you," Sky announced, looking over at Vaan through narrowly slitted eyes. The blond gave sheepish look. "You are an absolute fool," Sky informed Vaan said, distastefully. "I can't believe you'd be so stupid as to break into the palace!"

"I got this, didn't I?" He showed off the rock.

"You were lucky," she snapped at him, narrowing her to send him a deadly glare. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I just…" Vaan sighed, deeply. "I just wanted to take something back from them. The empire…they've taken so much, they are still taking."

_They took everything_…the briefest flicker of her past resonated with Vaan's feelings and Sky felt her anger reluctantly slip out of her hands. "I know. I know, Vaan," she whispered out. "But you can't…just go in half cocked and hope it works out. You could have been killed, or worse."

Before Vaan could ask what was worse than death, a long drawn out moan reverberated across the stone walls coming from some unseen place in the darkness. "What was that?" Vaan froze, eyes widening in panic.

"I don't know," Sky held her breath, drawing out her wand now. The air trembled with anxiety and tension, the group of four frozen in their tracks all glancing around warily. The moan drifted off, dissipating before revealing its source. Balthier's eyebrows drew downward, and his lips thinned out as he shared a glance with his partner.

The viera's ears twitched and her ruby eyes seemed troubled. "Spirits linger here," she whispered out, her usually soft voice tight. "Twisted. Distorted. Unrest for too long. Being drawn out, brought forth by…"

"By what?" The leading man, quietly.

"By death, destruction." Fran un-characteristically hesitated before sending a glance back at Sky. "Amongst other things."

Sky felt a coldness sweep over her. There was a knowing in Fran's eyes that left her stomach in proverbial knots. Swallowing thickly, she turned her purple gaze unto to Vaan. The blond looked ashen and pale. Balthier held his gun to his side, prepared and told them. "We move forward. Can't let a few moans and groans rattle us now, can we?" He seemed calm, but there was a tension running along the lines of his shoulders.

"Right," Vaan nodded in agreement, his hand reaching out and grabbing Sky's arm tugging her forward with him. "Let's go."

They kept walking through the waterways which the architect much have been vindictive for it was set up like a crazy mazz, and Skylar was utterly lost. She had never been this deep in the waterways before and made it a goal to never traipse down here again. That's when invisible chilly fingers crawl across her skin and her eyes widen a fraction as a voice moaned, _"Skylar…" _

Sky's spine stiffened. "Vaan, did you say something?"

"No…" His blue eyes turned to her, confused. "Why?"

Her lips parted in a reply, before they pressed together tightly. "Nothing. It's nothing," she shortly answered. Just because she was being freaked out didn't mean she should freak Vaan out. At least, not until she was certain there was something to be freaked out about, the wands twisted in her nervous fingers. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage so hard that it hurt, and a clammy sweat broke out across her forehead.

_"Skylar…where are you, Skylar?" _The pitiful moan sucked the air right out of her chest, and she whirled around only to see a pair of glowing eyes staring her down.

"Eeeaahhh!" The terrible scream tore through her throat as threw herself backwards away from the skeleton monster. Vaan whirled around and gasped, "What is that?"

Balthier and Fran whirled around as the thing reached out, it's bone fingers clasping around Skylar's upper arms. She was frozen, feeling completely petrified and the monster groaned, _"Skylar…"_

It's jaw leaned down towards her face when an arrow shattered through its skull send it stumbling back. It's cold boney grip slipped off of Sky's arms and Vaan sent a kick to its sternum sending it to the ground. Sky fumbled for her dagger, as the thing drew itself back to it's feet. _"…Skylar…Bey…"_

BANG! The undead things body fell to the ground and rotted into nothingness before her eyes. "A Zombie. Quite a nasty beast…and quite out of place," Balthier murmured as he eyed the creature with unveiled disdain.

"It does not belong here. The scent of death brought it for it knows nothing but death," Fran murmured, taking the arrow out of the undead thing.

"Like those spirits of yours?" Balthier asked.

"They are not spirits of mine," Fran shook her head, her red gaze looking over at the pale Sky. "They are hers."

"What? What does Sky have to do with any of this?" Vaan stated, defensively. Sky felt her stomach revolt, bile rising in the back of her throat and it took everything not to throw up in that moment.

"That I know not," Fran replied, her head tilting to the side slightly.

"Hmm," Balthier sharply craned his head left giving his neck a crack before looking down at Skylar. "I don't suppose there is anyway you can tell them to stop it?"

Skylar looked at him, reproachfully. "I didn't even know I was doing anything!" She stated, steadying herself on the wall. Dread was coursing through her as she tried to understand how she was responsible for that…_thing_. "How am I supposed to stop something I wasn't aware I was doing?" Her voice raised a couple of octaves in anger and panic.

"I thought not." He handled her anger with ease. "Well, all the more reason to make haste," he stated, his dark eyes assessing Skylar for a long moment before turning on his heel and walking away. Fran turned and followed.

Vaan and Skylar shared a look before trailing reluctantly behind them. "I really don't like this," Sky whispered, her skin crawling with tension and she shuddered. "Not one tiny iota."

Her mind was frantic, scrambling trying to make some sense of the situation. How could she be responsible for that thing? There were no answers to her 'whys' or 'hows', not even a magical one. As far as she had known, necromancy was a charlatan's craft with no substantial proof whatsoever. Of course seeing a corpse coming at you was a way to make a believer out of someone. Sky licked her lips, "Are you as freaked out as I am right now?"

"Probably," Vaan nodded. "Maybe more."

"I don't see how that's possible," Sky argued, with a weak smile. She looked up at the two sky pirates who were deep in an intense conversation. "What do you suppose their talking about?" She asked.

"I don't know," Vaan shrugged.

Sky rolled her eyes. "You are so not helpful."

Balthier and Fran conversation ended with Fran's soft warning, "You know not what you stir up, Balthier." She added, knowing she could not change his mind, "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" He shot her a wide smirk before his slowed his gait until he joined Vaan and Sky who were lagging behind the pirates. "Boy," he barked at Vaan, "to the front with Fran."

"Why?" Vaan asked, bemused.

Balthier sent him a long stare, before heaving a sigh. "I've kept you alive this long, and now you are questioning me?" The sky pirate stand down his nose at Vaan, with a eyebrow cocked upward. Vaan huffed, muttering under his breath about they would have been fine but reluctantly detached from Sky's side and moved up towards Fran. Besides maybe the viera would be more forthcoming about what it was like to be a sky pirate than Balthier. Fran looked at Vaan before shooting Balthier a look that said, _Why do I put up with you?_

Balthier gave a smirk in return.

Skylar watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow, before looking forward once more. For a long time, they walked in silence and Skylar found to her annoyance that he matched her movements perfectly. She didn't know why it annoyed her, but he did. "You're not from Rabanastre, are you?" The pirate stated, his head tilting slightly to glance over at her.

Sky resisted the urge to fidget, her gaze flickering up at Baltheir while her lips pursed slightly. "No, I'm not," she replied. The vagueness of the answer was lost on the leading man, his lips gaining a slightly amused tilt to them. To herself she mused, _No where near here._

"Where are you from then?" Balthier inquired.

"It…doesn't matter," Sky glanced up at Vaan who was chatting the silent viera's bunny ears off. Fran looked like she was torn between exasperation and shooting Vaan in the face with an arrow. "I doubt you've ever heard of it."

"I've been a great many of places," Balthier was so close now that she could feel his body heat radiate off of him, and when she drew in a breath, his scent caressed her nose leaving her slightly dizzy and flushed.

"Not where I am from."

"Your certain of that," Balthier stated.

Sky bit her lip before sighing. "Look, my past isn't something up for discussion," she tried to be polite, but she probably failed in the endeavor. _Besides, _she thought to herself raking a hand through her head, _I barely know of my past to have a discussion about it. _

Balthier wanted to press on, but at the uncomfortable look on her face bit his tongue. He'd get his answers eventually, and no one accused him of being a impatient man. Deciding to change the focus to her hair that was now jet black with streaks of red, he murmured, "You hair is quite enchanting. How do you do that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Everyone ever tell you that you are bloody annoying," she shot back, her smile seemingly sweet, but Balthier caught the sharp edge to it.

He felt an amused chuckle rumbled beneath his breast, before he murmured, "Your accent."

"What about it?" Sky frowned.

"Where did you say you were from again?" The pirate asked, leaving Skylar slightly disoriented from trying to keep up with his train of thought.

"I didn't," she replied, rubbing her temples. She was sure that the leading man was going to ask more questions when the sounds of swords clashing together made them halt. Sky whirled around, looking upward. On a ledge there were three or four soldiers fighting something.

"Soldiers," Sky warned the group quietly, pointing to the ledge up above. Balthier held his gun to his side warily while Fran drew back an arrow ready to aim and shoot. Then a sword slammed into one of the soldier's sending him flying off the ledge revealing a girl in hot pink miniskirt, a white shirt with gold trimming and armor. Her short golden hair whipping around as she turned to the other soldiers, her dark roan eyes narrowed at them. Her heart shaped face was cold, her jaw tightened and she held out her sword threatening.

"Who would be next?" Her voice demanded, angrily.

"Close ranks! Bring her down!"

She back up, staring at all four soldier and her foot hit the ledge. Sky thought, her wand in her hand and she aimed at one of the soldiers when Vaan ran over and held out his arms.

"Jump down!" Vaan shouted.

The woman gasped, looking down at Vaan in shock. Vaan watching the soldiers close in, said, "Hurry!"

The woman quickly weighed her options and jumped down; Vaan caught her. Sky felt an unsettling feeling burrow into her stomach as she stared at the woman. A slight tug of familiarity… Her head jerked up as one of the soldiers shouted, "She's not alone!"

"Aw, hell," Sky swore.

Fran's ears twitched. "Our ranks grow by the hour."

Balthier added, slightly annoyed. "And our troubles with them."

Sky held out her dagger and wand watching as the Imperial soldiers approached them. Balthier gun went off with a loud bang, his target stumbled back with a groan. Fran stepped back from the group, putting distance between them to fire her arrows. The woman and Vaan were working together, to take one down. While Sky dodged another swipe of the blade, and tried attacking with her own, but her dagger didn't even make a mark on their armor. Nervously she tightened her grip on her wand, knowing she had little choice.

"Reducto!" She flicked her wand forward twice and the bright red light shot out from the tip of her wand, sending its victim ten feet back.

Vaan's eyes widened and he said, "Whoa! How did you do that?"

She didn't have time to answer, nor did he have time to heat the answer for more soldiers attack. Sky slung her wand, sending a 'reducto' at another soldier. The soldier screamed as he was slammed back into the wall. The woman sliced him down, after watching a moment perplexed. Sky was about sent a cutting curse, when iron hand grabbed her by her hair and threw her down. She rolled over onto her back, and lifted her wand only to see a sword barreling down towards her chest.

BANG!

The soldier fell to the ground and Sky looked over to see Balthier holding his gun out, with an irritated look on his face. Fran shot the last soldier down with an arrow and everything in the waterways appeared quiet. Sky sighed with relief, and grinned shakily, "Well, that was fun."

Vaan snorted slightly.

Sky blinked as Balthier appeared at her side, and held out a hand. She looked at him, for a moment surprised by the gesture before sliding her hand into his. When her fingers brushed his tingles shot up her arm, and her stomach flip flop. She bit back a gasp, at the sensation.

"Thanks," Sky said, to Balthier as he held her up off the ground. She tried to move away, but he held her forearm tightly. She looked up at him, a nasty comment on the tip of her tongue when she swallowed harshly. His gaze wasn't focused on her, but her wand that was tightly in her grasp. Studying it for more than a few moments, he then looked up Sky. His caramel eyes moving over her, intrigued and Sky ducked her head slightly with a flush on her cheeks.

"You all right?" Vaan asked the woman.

"Thank you."

"I'm Vaan. And this is Balthier and-" Vaan started to introduced, but stopped when Balthier let Sky go as if she were fire and went to walk away.

"Hey!" Vaan sent the sky pirate a glare.

Balthier stopped, a wince of aggravation crossing his features before he smoothed them out. Vaan pursed his lips before turning back to the young woman. "What's your name?"

The woman tilted her head, considering the boy in front of her. After a moment, she answered with a soft, but strong, "Amalia."

"Nice to meet you." Vaan grinned.

Amalia gave him a small smile before a thought occurred to her. Giving a troubled glance around the waterways, she stated, "There were others with me…"

Fran looked at her stoically, "I'm sorry."

Amalia's face fell and she whispered, "No…"

Sky felt for the young woman and wanted to say something comforting when the sharp, prickling sensation ran over her skin. Like being poked with a thousand needles, she shivered. Vaan gasped, "Huh?"

"Oh, now isn't that impressive." Balthier looked at the glowing stone in Vaan's hand.

"Don't get any ideas." Vaan told him, firmly. "I said it's mine."

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one," Balthier offered the boy a mocking smile. Sky rubbed her temples trying to clear her mind and rolled her eyes. _It's just a bloody rock._

Amalia faltered for a moment before she asked, voice hardening, "You _stole_ that?"

"Yeah!" Vaan admitted.

Sky face palmed, shaking her head. _Vaan, you idiot._

Amalia's face went cold as she watched the stone stop glowing and stiffened her spine, looking at the group with no hint of kindness.

"Have you finished?" Fran questioned, her soft breaking the silence. "When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us."

"If they aren't already," Balthier added, warily.

"Yea, let's getting move. More guards would be not of the good," Sky shifted, uncomfortable.

"You should come with us. Better than being by yourself," Vaan told Amalia.

Amalia's frosty expression didn't unthaw in the slightest. She however knew that fighting by herself would be suicide. "Very well."

She walked away stridently, stopping at the gate ahead waiting for them to follow. Vaan blinked, "What's wrong with her?"

Balthier sighed. "You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery."

"What's that mean?" Vaan asked Sky, who shook her head.

"You openly admitted to stealing something Vaan," Sky told him quietly. "You need to more careful with the information you let slip. It could get you into trouble one day." A flush ran over his cheeks as she chastised him. She added, a little softer, "Just be careful from now on. Okay?"

Vaan nodded, disheartened.

The group caught up with Amalia who stood in front of the gate eyeing them as if they were no better than the dirty water under her shoe. Sky thought, _You'd think we have plague or something with the way she is looking at us._

"This situation dictates I have to accept help, even if it may be from thieves," Amalia stated, out loud, clear contempt upon her face. It was the last straw for the tired Sky.

"I suggest…Amalia, was it?" Sky said pleasantly, though her gritted teeth. The woman sent her a cool look. "I suggest that you be careful and don't insult the ones helping you. After all, beggars can't be chooser. So keep your remarks, or as I like to think of them _insults_, to yourself."

Amalia glared at Sky, but the witch didn't let it phase her. Instead, she walked on by the insurgent without giving the woman another glance. Vaan jogged to catch up to her. "What was that about?" He asked, once he reached her side.

"I will not be tolerate being treated like I'm nothing but dirt," Sky stated, strongly. It gave her a sick sense of déjà vu, the woman's attitude and Sky felt her mind on the edge of another panic attack. Swallowing back the fear thickly, she looked elsewhere. The group was mostly silent, wary of attracting guards amongst other things. In fact, it wasn't just them that silent. The waterways had settled into a deep silence and disturbing calm. It had been a good thirty minutes since they seen the last fiend. Sky was starting to get quite a bit antsy, her eyes constantly shooting around. She muttered, "I'm not liking this."

Vaan looked over at her. "What?"

"It's quiet…" She noted, licking her dry lips. "Too quiet…"

They made there way to a platform, water rushing down it like a waterfall. The roar was impossibly loud, but yet that isn't what bugged Sky the most. There a tingle, like a ringing in her ears, and she knew that something was not right. She took a deep breath, then pushed her senses outward like she did when she meditated. She could feel the coolness of the water rushing, the staleness of air, the hard walls that confined them and then something _tainted_. Her head shot up, her eyes locking on to the source of the uneasy feeling. Her mouth dropped open and she froze in step. "Uh…hey…I think we have a problem…"

"What?" Amalia shot her a glance.

Sky pointed upward and everyone's followed. Up on the ceiling were five gelatin looking fiends, oozing a black and green color. Everyone drew their weapons when Sky blurted out, "They look like jello snot!" Everyone looked at her weirdly and she turned beet red, grinning sheepish. "That was supposed to stay inside my head."

The flans fell from the ceilings, surrounding them. Sky warily held out her wand and dagger. "Do these guys have any weaknesses?" She asked.

"Fire," Amalia answered shortly.

Sky frowned deeply. Fire spells were the hardest ones for her to master. She bit her bottom lip as she danced around the flan slashing its back. It grew arms and spun them around, slapping her. Hard. She thought stumbling back, _I didn't know jello could hit that hard. _Then it was then she felt very hot and vaguely nauseated. She shook it off, raising her wand and praying it worked.

"Incendio!" She whirled her wand in a sharp circular motion. White hot, blue flames shot out from the tip of the wand and hit the flan causing it to release and ear piercing squeal. The nearby water hissed as it steamed upward. Vaan took a step away from the flan and looked at Sky with a wide eyed expression. In different circumstances and with a camera at hand, it would have been funny. Well, it still was funny, but Sky didn't have time to appreciate the hilarity as her body trembled. The fire spell was draining and she knew if she attempted another fire spell it could sap the last bit of energy she had left.

_That would not be good_, she told herself gripping her dagger tightly. She and Vaan, side by side, dashed to Amalia's aid. Balthier's gun went off echoing loudly, followed by the gently release of an arrow. Sky buried her dagger into the flan, and hissed, "Do the guys _ever_ die?"

Amalia grunted, obviously agreeing. Sky got a few more hits in when suddenly her vision grew fuzzy and she took a few unsteady steps back, watching dazed as Vaan and Amalia finished the flan off.

Vaan turned towards her then his eyes widened and shouted, "Sky look out!"

_Look…out…?_ Sky blinked then pain shot through her back and she found herself sprawled out onto the floor. Slowly, she rolled herself on the back and looked up seeing a flan coming towards her. Vaan and Amalia put themselves between it and that flan which she was forever grateful for.

Weakly, she pushed herself off the ground. Sky felt clammy sweat break out across her. _Push through it. You've had worse._ She held up her dagger. It shook unsteady in her grasp and she couldn't manage to keep it from shaking. Her eyes found themselves on another flan that started to approach her. _Geez, am I flypaper for fiends? _She dodged the flan's slap and buried her dagger in its eye. It hissed and gurgled, angrily before turning a bright purple.

"Get back," a rough voice ordered. Someone jerked her collar back and pulled out of the way in the nick of time. The flan's blind spell missed. Her eyes widened in shock, she never knew fiends could use spells! She glanced over at Balthier who brought up his gun up and finished the flan off with a bang.

"Thanks," she slurred out.

He looked over at her with a pinched expression. His eyes narrowed taking her pale and shakiness, then cursed. "Fran," he called. The veira looked up at him. "Antidote."

"Ant…antidote?" She asked, her dry lips quivering.

Balthier sent her a dry, exasperated look. "You've been poisoned."

_Poisoned? Po…that first flan!_ She thought glaring at the last two flans angrily. "I kn…knew…I felt funny."

Balthier raised an unimpressed eyebrow. The veira held out the bottle to Sky, who took it, "Thanks…" Fran gave a small nod before returning to battle, this time using magicks. She uncapped it unsteadily and drunk it. Relief was instantaneous, soothing away the sickness and she stood steady on her feet.

"Hey! Sky!" Vaan shouted. "Now would be a great time for you to pull out some magic!"

Sky's brows furrowed worriedly. She lifted her wand to the flan Vaan was holding his own against, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Amalia and Fran working together (Fran using fira and Amalia her sword) to finish off the other one. "Incendio!"

Her wand sputtered, shooting out sparks and hot air. Sky shuddered, "I hate fire!" She glowered at the fiend and was about to try again when Amalia lunged forward, slinging her sword right through the flan. The flan turned to a puddle of oozy, and slid down into the sewer waters below. Sky's shoulders slumped, looking down at her wand. _Fire. Definitely something to work on, _she thought letting out a deep breath.

Vaan took out an antidote drinking it. The paleness in his cheeks vanished and Sky felt a little bit better that she wasn't the only one to get poisoned. Vaan then glanced over at her and her wand and finally asked, "What is _that_?" The group, some obvious and some less then obvious, looked over as well. Sky held her wand tightly and said, "It's my wand."

"Wand?" Vaan's brow furrowed. "What _is_ a wand?"

_Had they never heard of wands? Not even in stories? _Sky thought, aghast. She glanced over at the other, who stared at her and looked away, flushing. _Prove you're even more a freak. Spectacular job, Sky. "_Can we get going?" Sky said, tersely. "I don't fancy spending all night down here."

"I…am in agreement with the girl," Balthier commented, with a restless roll of his shoulders. His golden eyes flickering across the walls of the watery ways with a deep frown. "Some thing will come seek out the cause of that great ruckus and it will undoubtedly be the unpleasant sort of company. So let's tread lightly, shall we? I do not care for the thought of a watery grave."

The pirate's comment seemed to settle the matter and they all carried onward. They came upon several fiends, slain and left upon the waterway floor. Several scavenger fiends, like the rat ones, had came to feast on the carcasses and the group was pretty much left alone. Skylar had thankful had no more encounters with zombies, though she was sure they were going to have many nightmares where that thing would be the star feature. Shivering lightly, they came to the waterways control room. Skylar sighed in relief, "If we go through those gates, we can go up the stairs and end up in lowtown."

"Thank goodness," Vaan's shoulders slumped and he pushed the gates open when a rush of heat hit them causing them all the stumble back. Heat sizzled through the air, choking and suffocating. A large of wall steam rolled towards them ominously. A giant ball of fire swooped in lingering in the air for a split second before taking the form of wild horse, it's hooves stomping angrily against the stone floors. Its mane, flaring about wild as it gave a feral cry. It was a magnificent, but terrible sight.

"Oh, my god," Sky gasped, taking a step back in shock. "I knew My Little Pony was evil!" Again, Vaan sent her a look like she was nuts. "Look out!" Sky shouted, feeling a wave of heat rush outward.

They all scattered, dodging the flames that reigned down on them. Balthier hissed, as a flame singed his arm. His eyebrow ticked upward in annoyance before he asked his partner. "Got any ice spells in your arsenal, Fran?"

"One," she grunted, releasing another arrow.

"Now would be a good time to use it," the pirate told his partner, who darted a few steps back and concentrated on casting it. "You-girl."

Sky sent him an annoyed look.

"Ice spells, know any?" Balthier raised an eyebrow on her.

"A few." She gave a quick nod, and pointed her wand. With a whimsical sort of wave, she shouted, "_Glacius!"_

Frost and ice shot forth from her wand, such a startling contrast to the boiling heat that the air warped and crackled with energy. She aimed the twister of ice towards the evil pony, and the horse gave an angry cry stomping backwards. It shook it's body, turning its glowing red eyes on Sky. _Oh, boy. _

It teleported in a twist of red, orange and yellow. Sky felt a horrible burn, like being way too close to a fire rip across her back, and she heard Vaan cry her name. Then she was thrown forward, by a blasting heat. Her stomach heaved after being slammed into the ground and she gagged, rolling over onto her back. It was the worst thing she could have done as her burned back was submerged into water. She screamed, barely aware of the arm that wrapped around her, pulling her up.

Fran's hand glowed as she brought another ice spell down upon the fiend. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Vaan was down, burnt also. She gritted her teeth, gripping her wand wondering if she used an exploding spell how bad on a scale of one to ten would the fiery pony exploding be.

"Gla…" she could barely get the spell out.

The heat was choking her, and she saw Amalia cried out, darting a few steps back. Sky knew she had to do something.

"Glacius!" The spell fell off her lips like a battle cry. The ice shot out like a fierce blizzard storm and hit the horse, and the feind reared back on its hooves. Fran also threw ice spells at it. The fiend's attention was torn between the two ice users and Vaan and Ashe took the advantage and started slashing at it.

Right beside her head, she caught sight of a gun barrel second before a loud pop. She groaned, her ears ringing painfully. She felt Balthier chuckle as his arm shifted, helping her steady herself onto her feet.

"Thank you," she told him, before turning her wand on her back wound, trying to steady her shaky hand. "_Sacrient!" _The flesh started to mend, and there was nothing but a sore redness left behind. Turning to Balthier she pointed her wand and his arm and repeated, _"Sacrient!"_

Balthier jumped, feeling an unusual feeling run through his body and he looked down at the girl. Her wand pointed at his wounded arm, a look of concentration on her face and he was amazed to see his singed skin tethered itself back together. He nodded at her, "Much obliged."

She smiled lightly, but before she could say something, Balthier told her, "Down!"

The pair ducked as a wave of fire shot over them.

"Seems our insurgent is need of assistance," Balthier commented, as they saw Amalia crumble to the ground with a sharp cry of pain. "Go to her aid. I will cover for you."

"Got it," Sky nodded, then ran over to the woman struggling to push herself off the ground. Vaan and Balthier put themselves between the evil pony and them.

"Amalia, where did he get you?" Sky asked.

Amalia grimaced, her hand reaching down and pulling up her shirt. Her side was singed so badly that Sky could see her rib bones. Biting her tongue to hold back the bile threatening to spill forth, Sky raised her wand.

"_Sacrient!" _Amalia's wounded healed at a snail's pace. _What the hell? Healing spells are my specialty! _The orange stone on Vaan's hip glowed mysteriously. Sky narrowed her eyes, but turned back to Vaan's wound and snapped, shoving all her magic into it, _"Sacrient!"_

The wound starting healing faster. _"Sacrient!" _Sky called one last time, and it worked. The skin and tissues were restored and Amalia let out a sigh of relief before leaping to her feet.

"My thanks."

Sky didn't have a chance to respond for the woman threw herself back into battle. _Bitchy she may be, but she's determined, I'll give her that, _Sky rose and pointed her wand back at the fiend. _"Glacius!" _She was summoning up the last of her power, feeling each passing second tick away like the hands of eternity. All she could hope was that this flaming horse go down before she was out of power. Tendrils of pain twisted deep into the magic core inside of her, and her breathing became a sharp, labored effort. If she held on much longer, she risked burning out.

"Hyah!" With a great swing of Vaan's and Amalia's sword and a bullet from Balthier paired with Sky's and Fran's ice spells, the beast gave a great cry then fell. It's body twisted and turned before turning into a giant orb and disappearing as swiftly as it came. Sky fell to her knees, her shoulders slumping with relief.

The air slowly cooled, and the steam melted away leaving the waterways calm once more. All of them were relieved, most importantly alive. Everything was okay, until-

"Well that could have been worse," Vaan sighed.

"No!" Everyone jolted at Sky's cry. "Murphy's Law, Vaan! And you just totally just jinxed us! Things are now going to get worse!"

Vaan looked at her weirdly. "No they-"

"Stand where you are!"

It got worse.

* * *

**_Rrs are appreciated._**


	4. Chains and Other Not So Nice Things

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but the plot and that's not a lot. So I'll end this rhythm and save us all a lot time.

**Summary**: She was supposed to be dead, but she lived. A witch, an outsider, casted out of her world for being 'impure' with a power that the world hasn't seen in eons. And it draws her into another war, only this time there is no escaping fate.

**Fandom**: Final Fantasy 12, slightly crossed with Harry Potter.

_(Warning, while this is lightly crossed over with Harry Potter, no main characters will be anything more than possible mentions by the OC and will not have an active roll in this story.) _

**Pairings**: Eventual BalthierOc VaanPenelo Ashe? Fran? Basch?

**Warnings**: Mentions of torture, blood, gore, and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Sexual innuendoes and dirty comedy and foul language. And anything else I forgot to mention.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**I want to thank, **AkaiTennyo, April Marciano, Arrowhead Sn, JakDaxPeaceMaker, KingoftheJuengel, Nameless-Sinner, Thanatos-Girl, Through the Mirror Darkly, and kittypmp**, for all the favs.**

**I want to thank, **Aishu Hotaru, Grieving Warrior, JakDaxPeaceMaker, Nameless-Sinner, Shadows-Fallen-Angel, SomeoneThatExists, Thanatos-Girl, kittypmp, mimichiro, nanana-i, and rascal77**, for all the follows.**

**NOW THE REVIEWS!**

**ThroughtheMirrorDarkly: Thanks, Mya.**

**SomeoneThatExists: Why thank you!**

**Nameless-Sinner: I'm happy my story is unique, that's what I strive for. :D**

**Thanatos-Girl: Firstly, love the penname. :D Secondly, I have written before, but never had the nerve to put my work up. I usually deleted it, it was because of my friend ThroughtheMirrorDarkly as she is known by on this site who gave me the encouragement I needed to post. I try to keep my character non Mary or Gary because real life people aren't perfecty like the Marys and Garys tend to be. So I to keep my character realistic, glad I'm doing a good job so far. I am actually considering becoming a professional writer, so thank you for the encouragement! I really appreciate it your review, it really made my day. **

**By the way I want to give special thank ThroughtheMirrorDarkly for helping me with this story! You're a life saver. Go check out her stories, they are amazing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

'**Chains and Other Not So Nice Things'**

**by dudewithoutaname (with help from ThroughtheMirrorDarkly)**

"Stand where you are!" A booming voice shouted, echoing loudly through the water ways. Everyone looked up and saw a line of soldiers have their guns pointed at the group. Sky cursed, "Merda. This sucks…"

Her voice trailed off as Vayne, Rabanastre's new consul appeared behind the soldiers. Every muscle in her body froze, and Sky's hair went jet black and her eyes dulled. She unconsciously drew herself back behind Balthier, who shot her a look. She whimpered out, without meaning to her fingers gripped the back of his vest, "Please don't let him see me…" Balthier quirked an eyebrow and yet did as she asked. She was let out a relieved sigh, before watching the pirate reached out catching Amalia by the arm.

"Now is not the time." Balthier warned her.

Amalia glowered at him, but back down then turned back to glare at Vayne with a piercing hatred. The soldiers descended surrounding the group and Sky slipped her wand into her shirt, hoping they wouldn't take it.

* * *

It took every ounce of self control not to scream, when cold shackles were placed on her hand. _Filthy mud blood, one sneered as they made the shackles painfully tight…No! _Sky roared, pushing it back. She forced her gaze from the ground to the crowd. She carefully kept her face blank as their whispers reached her ears.

"They're the thieves who broke into the palace."

"Is that what the commotion last night was about?" Another voice asked.

Sky glowered at all the sneering faces, and resisted making a very rude gesture with her middle finger. Amalia scowled, "They think me some common thief?"

"Better than being an uncommon one?" Sky asked, slightly serious. Vaan had to keep from laughing as Amalia sent Sky a deadpanned stare. Balthier looked amused before stating, "Better than a common assassin."

"That too," Sky nodded.

A soldier shoved Amalia forward. Sky glared at him and snapped, "Hey, leave her alone!" The soldier sneered, shoving her back into the wall causing her gasp in pain. All of the group tensed angrily. Emotions flickered across Amalia's eyes for a split second and she looked from Sky to the rest of the group then demanded in an entitled voice, "These people have done nothing. Release them."

"What are you doing?" Vaan asked, staring at her as if she had grown a second head. Sky arched a brow too.

She paused, giving him a look. "Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking," she told him, sharply.

Vayne watched the interaction, interested and looked at Vaan for a moment. Those dark, dead eyes moved towards Sky again and Sky took a step back as if trying to hide from it. Vayne eyes narrowed in suspicious. Her heart felt like a jackhammer in her chest as he stared her down for a long moment then finally he turned away. Sky felt her legs wobbled, as relief poured through her.

"Wait!" A voice shouted. A familiar blond ran towards the group, but was held back by some soldiers.

"Penelo…" Sky whispered, guilt tearing at her chest.

"They didn't know what they were doing! You have to let them go! You have to!" Penelo's copper eyes filled with tears.

"Penelo!" Vaan tried to smile when her eyes met his and he jiggled his cuffs. "Sorry. That dinner'll have to wait."

"I told you!" Penelo said, her voice rough with hurt. Her eyes then pierced through Sky. "You said you'd make sure he didn't get in trouble! You promised, Skylar! You promised!"

Sky blinked back hot, ashamed tears and turned unable to look Penelo in the eyes any longer. _Coward, _a dark voice in the back of her mind cackled.

"That's enough!" A soldier snapped and punched Vaan in the back of his head. Vaan fell to the ground out cold. Penelo lunged forward in a burst of anger, breaking free from the guards restraining her and shouted, "Leave him alone!"

"No, Penelo!" Sky tried to stop her friend, but the soldier grabbed her, holding her back.

Before she can do anything she would regret, Balthier stepped in front of her and handed her something. Balthier smiled charmingly at the little blonde, who stared at the handkerchief confused. "Hold onto this for me, would you? Just until I bring Vaan back."

Sky shoulders slumped, her eyes closing as her shoulders slumped in relief.

"On your feet! You, over here!" The soldier demanded.

"All right, all right." Balthier held up his hands in surrender, though a smug smirk tugged at his lips. "Edgy, aren't we?"

He fell in line beside Sky and the witch looked over at the pirate. "Thank you," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes silently questioning her. She explained, "For helping Penelo."

"Couldn't let a damsel distress herself so, wouldn't do my reputation as the leading man any good."

Sky snorted, but found herself smiling. And that was the first time that Balthier saw a glimpse of what was behind her mask.

* * *

The trip to Nalbania wasn't pleasant. Even more unpleasant was being thrown into the prison. Sky shifted, not liking the look of some of the people. She looked down at Vaan who was still unconscious as sighed. If she had her wand, she would be able to wake him up. Unfortunately, the soldier that searched her was…very grabby and found the wand.

Sky looked up at the tiny bit of sunlight peeking in from above, and watched the bit of sand falling from the ceiling. Then she glanced back over at Fran and Balthier who quietly talking before looking down at Vaan again. She said, "Vaan…please wake up…"

He didn't. He just laid there, out cold. Skylar shifted uncomfortably for the two pirates had been whispering quietly to one another and throw looks in her direction. It was unnerving to say the least.

"So…_Skylar_," Balthier lips twitched as she scowled.

"I prefer to be called Sky," she intoned, blankly.

"Sky, an intriguing name for an intriguing lady," Balthier drawled in such a way, that Sky had to repress the shiver that threatened to go down her spine. She was not falling for that charm, though her stomach was being attacked by butterflies, but she so _wasn't_ falling for the charm.

She eyed him, then Fran, before stating, "I suppose so…" She turned back to Vaan, worry causing the curls in her hair to slide down. It was slowly growing darker and darker. Fran's ears twitched, a slight smile on her lips when she looked over at her partner.

The leading man was not used to be so easily dismissed. The average woman went on hyper alert when he entered the same building and couldn't take their attention away from him, yet here he was in the same room, with this one young woman and she had turned away. He frowned deeply, not liking it. No one bit. Fran's tapped his shoulder with one long finger nail, garnering his attention before she told him. "I take my leave."

"Do hurry," Balthier leaned back languidly. "I do not wish to be here any longer than necessary."

Fran just nodded, heading out the door. Sky's head snapped up and she asked, "Where is she going?"

"To find us a way out," the pirate replied.

"Oh…that's good," Sky murmured. Her lips then dipped downward. "Is she going to be okay by herself?"

"Fran's a big girl. She knows how to take of herself," Balthier shrugged off, knowing that if anyone dared try anything his partner would make their lives hell. Which was saying something since they were already there. He leaned back studying the young woman. She was certainly an interesting little thing. A young beautiful woman with repertoire of responses, (sarcastic and serious), brutally honest to almost the point of cruelty and yet still had an air of innocence about her. Everything she did, every moment, every word was almost alien in nature only serving to make the mystery seem all the more enthralling.

And whoever said Balthier didn't like mysterious, was a liar.

But he had to have patience, being too forceful and he had feeling she would clam up, warier than ever before. He would have to be more delicate in his approach. His lips formed a grim line when thought back to Fran asking him why he wished to pursuit this. She hadn't been very amused when he said, 'Because it's interesting.'

Sky eyed the pirate out of the corner of her eye, feeling as if he was trying to unravel the very depths of her soul. It was unsettling, and it made her face feel on fire. She was about to snap at him when a groan, made her jolt and she turned to Vaan who stirred.

"You're awake." Balthier stated, watching as Vaan roused to consciousness.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sky stated, though there was no bite to her words. A smile on her face, her hair lifting up into curls and her eyes became lighter. She knelt back to her friend's side and asked, "How'd you feel?"

"Head hurts," Vaan rubbed the back of his head with palm and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Prison, where else?" Balthier answered. "More a dungeon."

"What's the difference?" Sky tilted her.

"None," the pirate shrugged, "it's really all the same."

"A cage is a cage, no matter which way you look at it?" She raised an eyebrow. Balthier's lips curled and he opened his mouth when Vaan swayed.

"Vaan, you shouldn't be standing," Sky scolded the boy, halfheartedly.

Vaan pressed a hand to the lump on the back of his head. "I can't…I can't just sit here…" He suddenly realized something was missing. "Hey! The stone! What did you do with it?" He accused Balthier.

"He did nothing," Sky quickly defended. "The guards took our things before tossing us in here—" She cut off, flinching as she heard the screams of agony once more. She swallowed hard, focusing on her feet. Vaan was also startled by the screams and stumbled backwards. Then he tripped over the bangaa carcass, and jumped away from it with wide eyes.

"It's just a corpse. Jump at every little thing down here and you'll wear yourself out," Balthier said, fixing his cuffs. Sky looked toward him, biting the inside of her cheek when another scream echoed across the dungeon. "It's not even a proper dungeon. They just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress. Take a look around. We're not the first they've thrown down here."

Sky shivered at the description. Vaan groaned, "Great…"

"You do the crime, you do the time…most of the times anyways…" Sky muttered. She babbled when nervous, and she wringed her hands together, looking around the sand.

Vaan stood there for a moment, taking a look at his surrounding when he asked, "Where's Fran?"

Balthier stretched out just as Sky looked his way, and to her horror Sky found herself not able to look away as his back arching vaguely like a cat in a long sinuous movement that seemed to shudder through out his entire being. Sky swallowed thickly, feeling her stomach clenched. He gave a small content sigh before shooting her a smirk. Blushing she looked away hurriedly and Balthier chuckled lightly, "She's off trying to find us a way out."

Another tortured screamed echoed through the dungeon and Sky let out a small cry, before biting her lips harshly. _They aren't here. They aren't here. This isn't them. This isn't them. Stop panicking. Nothings going to happen._

Vaan shifted nervously before heading towards the door and Balthier watched him. "Remember what curiosity killed. Just a friendly word of advice."

"Vaan, you aren't seriously going out there?" Sky's head snapped to him and she narrowed her eyes on him. Fear pounding through her heart.

"I'm not staying in here," Vaan shot back.

"This is all the water we've got." Balthier showed him the waterskin, the bottom of it wet. "I'd save your strength if I were you."

"Vaan, don't go out there!" Sky muttered, feeling sick. Her body felt weak as if she would never be able to get up again and Vaan sent her an apologetic look before dashing out the door. "Oh, why can't you do what you are told?"

Balthier smirked lightly. "Boys will be boys."

"Well, boys are stupid," she shot back.

Balthier's lips twitched with amusement.

A silence descended over them, with Sky flinching at the screams ever so often. Finally she looked up at the pirate, languidly leaning back on a rock. He seemed so compose and relaxed, she just didn't know he did it. She studied him for a second longer before asking a question that had been plaguing her since before they ended up here. "Why were you after it?" She asked, quietly.

"Hmm?" He sat up slightly, to peer down at her. He raised an eyebrow, questioning.

She asked again, this time being slightly more specific, "Why were you after the stone?"

The pirate seemed slightly surprised by the question, but quickly schooled his features with a small smirk. "Why not?" He shrugged, with air of nonchalance about him.

"If that were the case…" Sky shot him a look, through slanted eyes. "Then why not go after other things in the treasure room, too? There was plenty." She watched his eyes narrow slightly on her, but didn't let it faze her. "You wanted the rock specifically, meaning you knew it was there. Guess Vaan must have screwed up your plan big time."

Balthier gave a long 'hmm', his hand rubbing along his jaw before answering, "Suppose you are right…hardly matters now, does it?"

"…I guess not…" Sky's fingers ran across the sand, inanely making patterns. She was half tempted to jump up and go after Vaan, but the fear kept her tethered to the floor like chains.

"I think," Balthier's tone immediately set her on edge, "a better to question to ponder, is what makes up that little piece of metal of yours."

"My wand," Sky corrected, tightly. "And that hardly matters right now, does it?"

His lips twitched upward as she used his own words against him, but he conceded. "Indeed. Our minds and bodies should rest; it will no doubt be a quite trial to get out of the impenetrable Nabilna dugeons."

Sky looked over at him. "If it's impenetrable, then how are we going to get out?"

"Quite simple," he remarked. "The leading man always gets away."

"With the treasure and few broken hearts along the way?" Sky rolled her eyes, with a sarcastic laugh.

His honey eyes filled with mischief and a charming dimple appeared on the corner of his mouth that curled upward in a half smirk. "More than a few, I daresay."

Sky let out a small laugh but it was cut short when another scream of pure agony reached her. She nearly bit her tongue off, wincing back. Balthier quirked an eyebrow, "Like I said to the boy, jumping at every little noise and you'll wear yourself out."

"I can't help it," she hissed, through gritted teeth sending him a glower. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop the trembles that went through her and suddenly she found herself else where.

"_Mudblood…mud blood…" They always came. The harder she fought, they more they beat her down. And it wasn't just the physical pain. They took everything she loved, bit by bit and each day she died more and more._

_Even when she stopped fighting, they still made it hurt._

_And they still took everything away…_

A soothing hand ran up and down her arm, making the cold disappear and the warmth come back. Sky looked at the pirate kneeling by her side, his expression was pondering and lips delicately turned downward. She stuttered out an apologized, "I'm…sorry…I don't…I don't normally…" She shook her head. "Thanks…"

"The guard…" Balthier murmured slightly, his fingers still running soothingly across her arms. "Took his time with you."

Sky looked at him, surprised by the apparent concern that statement held. She shook her head, "He…he was a bit grabby, but he didn't…he didn't hurt me like that…"

"He shouldn't have touched you at all," the pirate's jaw clenched tightly, and the statement only further confused Skylar. He continued onward before she could give it more thought, "Perhaps, its good thing Vaan decided to go for a walk. This episode of yours would have frightened the boy a great deal, no doubt."

"Vaan…" Her eyes widened and she pushed herself off the ground. "How long has he been gone?"

The pirate's brows drew together. "A good half an hour, I'd wager."

Sky cursed herself for not going with him in the first place and pulled herself out of Balthier hands, rising from the ground shakily. She should have fought through the anxiety; she would never forgive herself if something happened to him. She made her way out of the room and into the main room. Her eyes moved over the prisoners, some of them hand their binds still on them. Others looked barely alive…_okay, no_, Sky realized shakily. _That guy is definitely dead_. She nearly swallowed her tongue when Balthier appeared by her side. "Going somewhere?"

The dark timbre of his deep voice vibrated down her spine and her toes curled as goosebumps rose on her flesh. It took her a moment and a long breath to try cool her face, before she could summon the strength to meet his gaze. "I'm going after Vaan."

"I shall accompany you."

She stopped short and asked, "What? I don't need an escort!"

"There are plenty of men, among other things, who are like that guard and wouldn't mind taking advantage of a lovely little thing like you."

_Lovely…little…_His words threw her off for a moment, but she shook her head. "Vaan's my friend. I promised to keep him safe. I'm not worried about myself."

"How altruistic of you," Balthier commented, lightly. "However, as a leading man, I can not let a damsel put herself in harm's way." Sky turned ready to tell him where he could shove his leading man, when an arm wrapped around her waist. She blinked looking up at his smirking face. "That is why I escort you."

"How noble of you," she stated, raising an eyebrow. Her skin felt hot where his hand was pressed and it seemed like every nerve ending in her body was attach to that patch of skin.

"Oh, I assure you," he smirked back, "being noble is not one of my intentions."

_One of my…_Sky shot him a wary look. "_Intentions_?"

Balthier merely smirked a little broader.

* * *

Vaan felt guilty.

For hurting Penelo, for hurting Sky and that dream he had before he awoken, about Reks…when their parents died (theirs and Penelo's) they had agreed to look out for one another. When Reks left for the war, he made Vaan promise to take of Penelo. He tried, always tried, but it always seemed to fall short. Then Sky came, silently she entered their lives and took a leading role and took better care of Penelo than he ever could. She tried to take care of him too. He was resentful, hated her, until he realized that Sky was just as lost and just as scared as them. And that she needed someone to take care of her too.

And the last bit of guilt was for not being able to save that poor bangaa. And physically, well, his head was pounding. With a groan, he pushed himself off the sandy floor for a second time and blinked finding himself in some sort of arena.

And he wasn't alone.

He looked at the three seeq, all holding makeshift clubs and all three coming towards him. Vaan felt his heart racing, but despite his fear, he raised his hands and put up a certain finger on each one.

The seeqs squealed at the insult.

Vaan's hands turned into fists and he prepared for a fight when a voice shouted, "Vaan!"

Vaan gasped as his friend jumped in without a second thought. He asked, "Sky, what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, someone landed beside her. Balthier rose to his feet, glowering at the seeq, "Something stinks in here, all right." He tilted his head towards Sky. "I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty."

Laughter threatened to spill from her lips and she bit her bottom lip to keep it in. The seeq muttered something back. Balthier right eyebrow twitched upward in annoyance. He spat and then cracked his knuckles, "I said you're the one that stinks, Hamshanks. Hear me now?" he tilted his head. "You all right there, Vaan?"

Vaan didn't reply, he just put his fists back up eyeing the seeq distastefully. Balthier smirked in approval and motioned his hand in a "Bring it on" fashion. Sky whispered sarcastically, "Oh, joy. This will be fun."

"Indeed," Balthier agreed.

Sky wanted to point out she was being sarcastic when a seeq charged her. She ran forward and using him as a boost, vaulted over the seeq and landed behind him, then sent a swift kick to the seeq backside. The seeq stumbled into the wall, with a groan before picking himself up. He shook his head before letting out a series of snort and squeals. Having no idea what he said, Sky sarcastically muttered, "That's attractive…"

The seeq snarled and grabbed his club and instead of charging her to swing it at her. He threw it. Surprised and stunned, it caught Sky in the stomach hard and knocked the breath right out of her.

"Sky!" Vaan called out, then ducked under the seeq's club. He punched the seeq's face angrily and said, "Back off!"

Sky moaned, using the wall to push herself back off the ground and turned to see the seeq picking up his club. Her eyes widened, a torrent of fear rushing through her as the club came down towards her and she threw up her hands.

Instinctively, she yelled, "Protego!"

The club was blocked by a thin blue shield that appeared between Sky and the seeq. The seeq blinked in confusion and muttered something before brining the club back down. It struck the shield igniting sparks and a pained wince from Sky who scrambled up, trying to focus on the waning shield.

The seeq kept slamming his club down onto the shield, and Sky whimpered each time, her magic flaring painfully in her chest. The shield began to crack and Sky knew she had only one shot, as her back was pressed against the wall, to strike. One…two…three…the seeq pulled the club back and Sky shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

A purple light shot out of her palm, striking the seeq. The seeq limbs seized, slamming to his side before he fell to the ground like a plat of wood. Sky took in a deep breath, and looked down at her hands, "I didn't know I could do that…"

It was awesome, and utterly draining. It felt like someone reached within her magic core beating inside her body, and ripped the magic out of her, leaving her impossibly cold. As the last seeq fell from a very nasty right hook Balthier gave him, Sky let out a shudder breath and looked at the pirate then at Vaan, "Let's not do this again, shall we?"

Vaan laughed tiredly while Balthier merely looked amused. Sky happened to glance up and said, "Uh…hello…"

A group of prisoners surrounded the pit and they looked everything from amused to shocked. Sky eyes then were drawn to the large doors leading into the coliseum area as several soldier begin to march in and the prisoner quickly disperse. A hand grabbed her arm and tugged her off the side. She looked at Balthier with a small frown then realized what he and Vaan were doing and pressed her back against the wall.

When the soldiers glanced down, the coliseum would look empty. Balthier leaned away from the wall and caught glimpse of a nasty looking bangaa covered in piercing. He pressed himself back against wall, with a wince. "Great. They just don't give up, do they?"

Sky eyed the bangaa before eyeing Balthier. "Friend of yours?" She whispered, her temples throbbing. She really missed her wand, it made magic so much easier.

Balthier muttered, "Not the sort of friend I'd care to run into." He looked over and saw Fran lifting one of the pit doors. "Now is looking like a good time for us to leave."

Quickly, Vaan went under quickly and next Sky, with Balthier bring up the rear. As soon as they all stood there dusting themselves off, Fran informed them, "Through the oubliette, there's a way out. Only-" Her ears twitching as she hesitated.

"Only you sense the Mist," Balthier realized what troubled her. "Then we'll need our weapons."

Sky looked between them confused. She heard of the mist before, but not enough to know what it exactly was. The way everyone talked it was bad. She jumped startled by the loud voice, "What did you call me? Say that again!"

A hand rested on her shoulder sliding down her spine, comfortingly and Sky felt her panic ease out of her. She looked to the owner of the hand realizing it was Balthier. Her face heated up, and luckily for her, the pirate's attention was on the argument above.

"What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?" The Bangaa demanded, getting in the soldiers.

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan?" The soldier shot back tauntingly. "By your own words, it was the Imperial army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here."

"Eh? What's that you say now?" Ba'Gamnan threatened, with a snarl. "Maybe I'll whet my blade on you... before I kill Balthier."

A voice, cultured and deep snapped, "That's enough, Ba'Gamnan." A man appeared, wearing armor more ornate than a regular soldiers and a flowing black cape trailing after him. His face was hidden under a unique helmet.

"A Judge." Fran stated, some surprise in her voice.

"Judge?" Vaan asked, shocked.

Sky just looked at them, wondering what was so important about this man. Balthier made a repulsed noise in the back of his throat before commenting, "Hmph. The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial army." He didn't seem very impressed with them. "If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?"

His question made Sky wondered as well. "Obviously nothing good," she muttered.

"That's a certain," Balthier inclined his head towards her.

The Judge addressed Ba'Gamnan, "The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants. However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind."

"Your Honor…" the bangaa began, but the Judge cut him off.

"You travel freely through our lands because the Emperor wills it. Am I correct?" The Judge questioned sharply. Ba'Gamnan for a moment was silent before throwing up his hands with a 'bah' before he turned around and walked away. The Judge turned to face the lead soldier, before walking past him.

The soldier dutifully followed. The Judge questioned, "Where is the Captain?"

"We have him in solitary, Your Honor. We're ready to begin our interrogation."

Ba'Gamnan attempted to say something, but the Judge disregards him. "This does not concern you, bounty hunter."

_Oh. _Sky realized glancing at the two pirates. _That's why the bangaa is after them. _She returned her eyes to the unfolding drama and watched Ba'Gamnan ordered his fellow cohorts to find Balthier. Balthier muttered, "Time for the hare to follow the fox."

Sky looked up at the pirate, tilting her head. "Now why _doesn't_ that sound pleasant?"

His lips twitched into a smirk.

"The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. Too strong even for my talents." Fran explained after Vaan muttered 'huh'.

"That's why we'll get them to open it for us," Balthier stated, smugly.

"How is going deeper into this place-" Vaan tried to point out. Balthier stopped him, sending him a slight glare.

"What's wrong? You don't trust her?" Baltheir spoke, darkly. "Viera's noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out."

Vaan looked sufficiently chided and Sky just patted his hand. He looked up and she gifted him with a smile, before following the two pirates who were a little bit further and waiting for them. The stone tunnel was dark and unforgiving. A cold air wisped around them leaving Sky shivering. She slipped trying to stop when Fran abruptly stopped in front of her. The veira pointed out, "Look."

To their right was a room, filled with weapons, treasure and other miscellaneous things. Sky swore she even saw a pair of underwear, but didn't look closer to make sure.

"Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and armaments," Balthier sounded pleased.

Vaan paused and looked at the pirate, "So our things are in here?"

Balthier quipped, "That's what I said."

_Really? That's what all those words meant? _Sky held back the retort. Everyone searched for their things, Sky most specifically her wand. Vaan gave a tiny cry of triumph, "Sky!"

She looked up at him. He held up the small blue bag before tossing it to her, and she grinned broadly. "The Tardis. Thanks, Vaan."

"Tardis?" Fran raised an eyebrow while testing out the strange and unusual word.

"Yea! It's Sky's special bag! It can hold anything and everything!" Vaan blurted out, excitedly causing Sky to shoot him a dark look. The boy added at Balthier's raised eyebrow, "It's bigger on the inside."

Sky secured the bag to her tightly; thankful for the extra security measure she had taken with the Tardis. Just because they were helping them, didn't mean Sky had forgotten these two were pirates. Pirates weren't known for their trustworthiness. "Ready to go?" Balthier questioned.

"No, my wand is still missing," Sky gave a frustration sigh. "I can't leave here without it."

Vaan brows furrowed. "It's just a piece of metal. Can't you get a new one?"

"Just a piece of metal?" Sky glowered, her voice suspiciously light as she took a threatening step towards the younger boy. "Just a _piece of metal?"_

"Uh," Vaan rubbed the back of his neck feeling like he had just stepped over some invisible line, "yea?"

"Why you little—"

"Is this what you are looking for?" Balthier interrupted by sweeping low, snatching something off the ground before holding it to Sky. There delicately held by the pirate's fingers was her wand.

Sky felt her heart nearly burst with happiness, and she cried, "Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you_!"

"Such enthusiasm," Balthier chuckled and, opened his mouth to say something more-probably naughty by the suggestive grin on his face-when Vaan said, "I still don't understand what the big deal with it is."

"A wand is very important, Vaan." Sky stated, though she left out the whole 'wand chooses the wizard' figuring it would confuse them more. "It's become an extension of myself, a part of me. Losing it would be like losing a limb." _Not to mention I doubt there is a single person in this world who can make me a new one._ She looked up at Balthier and repeated with a smile, "Thank you."

She reached out, and as soon as her fingers clasped around the wand, a rush of warm and exhilaration flowed through her veins and a sweet song of a bird and loud roar of a dragon echoed in her mind. And from the tip of the wand, sparks of blue and orange shot out dancing about whimsically. Her wand was happy to be back with its owner.

Balthier let go of the wand, looking at the tips of his fingers then glanced at the wand and then at Sky. "That certainly is something," his voice was husky.

Sky swallowing, his voice stirring emotions inside her that she hadn't ever felt-or remember feeling-and she met his intent gaze with a wide eyed expression, a breath shuddering through her pink lips. He was handsome, a fact she had noticed before, but the smoldering look in his eyes right now that made her breath hitch made him all the more alluring. _Bad girl. He's a pirate. That's a no no. _She warned herself before looking at Fran the only thing giving away her interesting was the twitching of her ears to the astonished mouth opened Vaan. Finally, she cleared her thought, "Shouldn't we be going?"

They treaded deeper into the dark and dank prison, the sight not really encouraging, but she doubted Fran and Balthier would lead them astray. The two pirates wanted to be in here as much as they did. Moments passed and Sky became more and more aware of the distinct feeling of badness. Sky could almost taste the darkness, and if darkness had a flavor it would be stale and chalky. Her magic sent tendrils out testing the path and in the far distance something dark stirred.

_Was this mist? Or was it these spirits Fran talked about?_ Sky thought with a frown. She really didn't want to deal with zombies; she could live the rest of her life happy if she never saw another one. The group came to a corner and Sky had to stop abruptly, for Fran stopped in front of her. Vaan however, hadn't realized everyone halted and Balthier caught him by the back of his vest, reeling him back towards them.

"Hey!" Vaan whispered in complaint. It was ignored.

Cautiously, the pirate peeked around and scowled at the many guards roaming around. Pulling back, he faced the group with a wary frown. "There are more turnkeys than cutpurses down here. I've had my fill of chains. Let's tread lightly, shall we?" Balthier commented.

Sky's brows wrinkled in confusion, she really wanted to know what a turnkey and cutpurse was, but they started moving forward again. Sky was practically held her breath, trying to be as quiet as possible. She kept throwing concerned glance at the guards, praying they would get through this without a fight.

Fran took the led, using her sensitive nose to follow the bare trace of fresh air. Her ruby eyes were narrowed in concentration then she froze, her ears twitching with alarm as her head jerked to the right. "Guards," was the split second warning Fran gave before ducking behind a pillar. Vaan did the same, and Sky went to the same the same when two hands wrapped around each side of her waistline and she pulled back out of sight. "Eekk!" Was the tiny noise Skylar made as her body was pressed back against a very male one.

"Quiet," Balthier's voice tickled her ear.

Sky gritted her teeth, her lips curling as she thought of more than a few choice words to call him for scaring her like that. _Just wait until you're out of here until then you can just make a list of all the words you want to call him, _she thought stubbornly. She shifted on her feet unconsciously making her body rub against his and felt Balthier stiffen. She flushed a bright red, and couldn't wait until the guard passed.

Balthier wanted to accuse her of doing it on purpose, but by the flush and mortification on her face, he knew her innocence. He didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed by that fact. Sky bit her lip, her pulse thumping in her neck and she sucked in a breath trying to purge the sudden flames that seemed to be coursing through her skin. Her distraction came in the form of a guard moving towards them.

Panic gripped her and she heard Vaan mutter, "Oh, boy."

Her skin tightened with panic, and she could feel in magic spike in response to her erratic emotions. Her fingers clutched her wand as the guard's footsteps were now audible and he was heading straight for them. _No! I can't go back there! No, no, go another way! _She mentally screamed at the guard. Her magic sparked, a heat searing through the air and the guard was abruptly pulled to a halt. The group held their breath as the guard, awkwardly almost like a robot, stiffly turned away and headed in another direction. Sky blinked, feeling light headed as the magic diminished from the air leaving her exhausted and sick. Her stomach seethed violently, and she wondered, _Did I do that?_

The way Fran was staring at her with a frown told her that she did. Sky's hands trembling at her sides and Vaan saw the green sheen to her skin, "Sky are you okay?"

"…ask me later," Sky whispered out.

Vaan then looked at Balthier. "Do you mind?" He pointed to his hands that were still on Sky's hips. Sky went red.

"Oh, I don't mind," the pirate smirked, shifting to where he was pressed tighter against Sky. Sky let out a little squeak, face burning red. "In fact, I don't think Skylar minds either."

"You—" Vaan started towards him.

"Vaan," Sky detangled herself from Balthier, shooting the pirate a scowl to which caused him to chuckle. Sucking a breath, pushing away her flush, she told her friend, "He's goading you, dingbat."

"Oh…" Vaan said after a moment. "Still he needs to keep his hands to himself."

"We need to hurry," Fran's statement ended the soon to be argument before it could even begin.

Balthier's playful demeanor fell, and he nodded. "Lead the way, my dear viera," the pirate gestured for Fran to take the lead. The viera lips twitched in amusement, but she sauntered forward and lead them further into the catacombs. The trek was long and nerve wracking for around every corner the more guards they had to sneak by. Skylar prayed they were getting close to this exit the pirates' had promised. Chewing on her bottom lip, she tugged on Vaan's hand pulling him around the corner before the guard could turn back around and see them. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and then Fran brought them to a stop.

"What's going—" Vaan began to asked, but the viera held up a hand to silence him. Then with one long nail pointed at large, ornate door that stood from ceiling to floor and impossible to open by strength alone. Before it were a group of guards, and the Judge from earlier.

"There's our door," Balthier drawled.

Sky watched with wide eyes as one soldier stood in front of the door. He began chanting something and Sky could feel the magicks, almost like a prickling along her skin, before lights forms a patterned before merged with the door. With a great tremble, the large door slowly opened. They wait for a moment, until the Judge and his company stride through before rushing towards the door.

Fran went first, bow drawn in case of any stray guards, Vaan and Sky jumped through second and Balthier leaped through just in time for the door nearly closed on him. Sky let out a long jittery breath, relief in her voice as she admitted, "I didn't think you were going to make it."

Balthier winked. "All being part of the leading man."

"How cute," Sky retorted, a dry tone to her voice. A small breathy laugh, which had to be from Fran because she looked away when Balthier scowled.

"Leading men are dashing, charismatic, mysterious. Captivating in everything they do. Not _cute_," Balthier pointed out, stiffly making the word 'cute' sound like a dirty word. "Do well to remember that in the future."

Sky rolled her eyes and made sure the pirate saw her before jogging up to Vaan's side. Having her friend nearby quelled some of the anxiety brewing within her and put her mind at is. They thankfully didn't encounter any guards, but as they came to a room with cages hanging from the decaying ceiling with rusting chains, Sky saw the Judge.

"It's the Judge!" Sky whispered, warningly. Fran, Balthier and Vaan pressed themselves against the wall. Sky followed suit.

The Judge approached what looked like a large bird cage, but instead of a bird, there was a man. Thin and emaciated, his face hidden by an overgrown and matted blond beard, his hair was tied back, but it didn't help. He looked more beast than a man. Sky looked at him, feeling a twinge of pity when a memory hit her.

_She was locked in a horrible cage. She paced back and forth, knowing she had to find a way out. Not just for her. For all of them. Because if they didn't. Sky lifted her gaze and it took everything not let out a scream. Above their cages were creatures, draped in billowing black robes. The only thing separating them from these soul suckers was a magical barrier that at their captures whim could drop at any minute…_

"Sky?" Vaan whispered, his hand clutching her shaking one. She could feel the worry pouring off of him.

"Nothing." She barely managed to keep her voice a whisper, a glaze of tears of her eyes. "Nothing…just a memory…"

"A memory?" Vaan's eyes widened.

"You have grown very thin, Basch. Less than a shadow. Less than a man," the Judge's smooth and cold drew their attention once more.

Vaan gasped, "Basch?"

Sky blinked up at her friend. A delicate frown marred her lips and her brows furrowed in though. _Did he know that prisoner? _

"Sentenced to death and yet you live." The Judge questioned. "Why?"

Sky couldn't help but notice the similarities between prisoner and Judge. Same light brown almond shaped eyes, even the same pronounced brow and the noses were identical. Sky was willing to bet if the prisoner was clear shaven, he would have the same strong jaw as well. Basch gave him a glare, "To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?"

"Is that all?" The Judge asked, after a moment.

"Why not ask Vayne himself?" Basch shot back, venomously. "Is he not one of your masters?"

The Judge gave him a long stare. "We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre. The woman Amalia. Who could that be?"

Sky let out a small gasp.

Basch twitched slightly at the mention of Amalia, but just stayed silently. The Judge slipped his helmet back on and muttered, distastefully, "Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom."

"Better than throwing it away."

"Throwing it away?" The Judge paused in step. "As you threw away our homeland?"

Basch sighed, looking down. The Judge walked away, his soldiers trailing faithfully behind him. After a moment, Balthier decided to waltz out and Sky noticed (irritated that she did) how tight his pants were. _Hello, Captain Tightpants, aren't you yummy?_

Basch head drew up, "Who's there?"

Balthier ignored him, and looked down the chasm underneath Basch's cage. Balthier glanced at Fran, "This the place?"

"The Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere," Fran gave a small nod, reaching Balthier's side. Sky slowly followed and looked at Basch sympathetically. He caught her gaze and pleaded, "You! You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead." Balthier cut him off, sparing him and Sky a glance. "Especially when they happen to be kingslayers."

Basch denied, "I did not kill him."

"Is that so? Glad to hear it." Though the tone in his voice, said he didn't care one way or another.

"Please, get me out." Basch tried again. Sky's hand twitched on her wand and she looked at this man. The earnest way he spoke and the desperation in his dark eyes, Sky couldn't help but believe him to be innocent. Basch continued his plea as Sky slowly brought up her wand, "For the sake of Dalmasca."

Vaan flew into a rage as soon as the word 'Dalmasca' passed Basch's lips. He jumped onto Basch's cage, "Dalmasca!? What do you care about Dalmasca!? Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died! Every single one! Even my brother—you killed my brother!"

Sky gasped. Balthier glowered at the emotional boy, "Quiet! The guards will hear."

Fran turned, her ears twitched, her head snapping towards the doors before she declared, "I'm dropping it."

She kicked a lever; the chain attaching the cage to the ceiling began to drop. "Were going to have to jump onto that?" Sky choked out.

Balthier nodded, "Pirates without a sky."

"But it's a long way down!" Sky shouted, fear in her eyes.

His arm snaked around her waist and she found herself once again plastered to his side. She felt warmth curl around her neck, from his hot breath and he told her, "Then you best hang on."

Balthier jumped onto the cage, bringing Sky along. Her right hand clung to Balthier while her other hand curled around the bars. She looked and saw Fran had jumped on the other side of her. The cage drops and it felt like her stomach was swept upward and got lodged in her stomach. She bit her lip, trying to keep the scream from her ripping down her throat. She was happy when everything fell into blackness.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER. Huh, you know that's the second time that they've fallen and gotten knocked out. Must be a running theme, lol.**

**RRS are appreciated and always answered. :D**


End file.
